


Reason for the Season (Sequel to Christmas in New England)

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: One man’s illness miles away brings a purpose to the holiday and prompts Bette’s determination to move mountains to make a Christmas wish come true, providing a true reason for the season.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Christmas in New England, you should read that first as this is the "sequel" to that Fan Fic.  
> To those who have and are ready...you are in the right place.  
> Wishing all of you a Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this little tale...

Chapter 1

Last Christmas we had been blessed with one of the best that we had ever experienced. Angie and Melissa had travelled to Massachusetts from California to spend Christmas with us. It was during that visit that Bette and I had learned that Melissa was pregnant with our first grandchild. It was a surprise to both of us, as we hadn’t even known they were expecting. Ironically, before we had even opened the gift that contained a baby bib saying “I love my Grandma” which had given it away, Bette had mentioned a house three doors down the street that was for sale. We were thrilled when Melissa and Angie shared their interest in moving to New England from the west coast. Well, you can certainly imagine how much more excited we had become once we learned of the pregnancy.

I thought my wife had completely lost it that Christmas Eve. She had been missing Angie quite a bit, and when she learned that she was visiting us for Christmas, she was beside herself with enthusiasm. We had toured Boston, ate in the North End, went on a horse and carriage ride, and just had an amazing time being together as a family again.

This past year brought some wonderful moments, starting when Angie and Melissa signed the final papers on the new house….it was a day to celebrate. We had taken them to Giacomo’s, another fine little restaurant in Boston’s “Little Italy” section – otherwise known as the famous North End. This was followed by their wedding in May; something they had wanted to take advantage of as new residents of Massachusetts. Our minds were consumed with how wonderful it was to have our family nearby, especially when it came to welcoming our newest addition which arrived only one month after the girls married.

Nicholas James Porter came into the world on June 22nd 2009\. He weighed 7 lbs. 4 oz. I know you might think I’m a biased grandmother, but surely he is the most handsome little boy in the world. I’d been fortunate to have been on summer break from the night classes I had been taking; not to mention the flexibility that working part time in Bette’s art gallery afforded me. I had been able to spend quite a bit of time with Nicholas while Angie and Mel worked. I don’t mind in the least. Hell, if I wasn’t so eager to finish my graduate degree, I would devote even more time to caring for him. I must admit, it’s been absolutely amazing to watch Bette put him before even her job at times. You have to understand my wife, she been a workaholic most of her life, and though she owns her own gallery here in Newburyport, that didn’t loosen her up any. No, in fact, there was a time where she was putting far too many hours in. Everything changed in June of 2009 when Nicholas arrived. It was then that we started learning some of the most important things in life – family, love, and making time for one another.

#

“Can you reach it babe?” Angie asked as she held the ladder for Melissa. 

Melissa stretched her arm as far as it would go, hoping to have just enough reach to secure the star on the top of the tree. “Alllllmoooost. There. How does it look?”

Angie looked up at her wife. “It’s perfect! What do you think Nick?” Angie asked, glancing down at the baby who was laying on a blanket on the rug. “Do you like the tree?”

Melissa smiled at her wife as she made her way down the ladder. “You are so fucking cute, you know that?” Grabbing Angie’s face, Mel planted a kiss on her lips.

“Wow, what did I do to deserve that?”  
  
“Just being you.”

Angie smirked. “I’m just that charming huh?”  
  
“You are charming. I didn’t just marry you for your money.”

Angie and Mel laughed as they both laid on the floor near their son. Moving to Massachusetts was the best decision they had ever made. Angie had landed a job with Fox Television as a news reporter. She loved the diversity that her job brought – never knowing exactly what her assignment would be until she arrived for work that day. While it was sometimes tenuous to be away from home, and the assignments could be viewed as slightly dangerous at times, Angie loved her work. The pay was more than enough to allow Mel to stay home with Nicholas, but after four months of doing so, Melissa was itching to return to work. She ended up being offered a position in a law office where she could work a flexible schedule.

“What time is dinner with your parents tonight?” Melissa asked as she brushed a piece of hair from Angie’s face.

“They said that we should get there around five or so. You know that any time we have gone there for dinner they are usually always running late.”

“True. We probably should talk to them about what we are thinking of doing for the holiday where Christmas is only a week away.”

“I know, Momma B had called me the other day and asked me about it.”

“She did? You didn’t tell me that.”

“Sorry. She had called when I was on my way to Gloucester to report on that big house fire they had. She had asked about what we wanted to do, and I didn’t give her an answer either way because you and I haven’t really made a solid decision yet, so I didn’t want to jump the gun.”

#

Bette finished placing the last piece of fir garland across the long mantle as she hummed along to the Christmas music that was playing on the radio. “Can I just tell you how much I love Christmas?”

“Yes darling, you can. You do – usually starting at the end of Fall when the trees go bare.”

Bette chuckled. “I know, I can’t help myself. This year is going not be especially lovely with it being Nick’s first Christmas. I can’t wait until he is old enough to really grasp it all ya know?”

“He’ll grow up before you know it Bette. It’s best not to wish the years away.”

“True. I still can’t believe how long it has been since Angelica was a little girl and in awe of the holiday. Having Nick just brings back a bit of zest in the holiday.” Bette took a seat on the sofa next to Tina. “Don’t you agree?”

“I do honey.” Tina placed the book she was reading on the side table. “It’s always extra special when there is a little one around who you can see holidays through their little eyes.”

“It’s been such an incredible year for our family,” Bette admitted, taking Tina’s hand in her own and gently caressing the back of it. “We have Angie living down the road, and a genuinely nice daughter-in-law who has graced our family with that little bundle of joy who is our grandson.”

“We are truly blessed.”  
  
“That we are.” Bette felt Tina squeeze her hand in emphasis before she lay against her.

“I love the white lights on the tree. It’s feel so angelic and spiritual.”

“Enjoy it now, because once Nick gets old enough he will probably be wanting us to use colored lights. Kids like to look at all the brilliant colors, especially if you make them flash.”

“I know. Angie always loved that too.”  
  
“That’s how I know!” Bette laughed.

Bette and Tina held onto one another as their eyes fixated on the white lights that adorned their tree. There were ornaments that Angie had made for them throughout her school years, as well as ones that they had given to one another over the years. That tree was a snapshot of years upon years of love that had been shared within their own family and also from their closest friends.

As the fire warmed the living room, the snow began to fall lightly to the ground outside. The weather forecast being reported was that there would be a cold front coming through from Canada, bringing with it about five inches of snow. Thankfully, the girls only lived three houses down and wouldn’t have very far to drive if the roads got slick.

Angie was torn between a rock and a hard place. She so wanted to spend Christmas with her mom’s, especially seeing that this would be Nicholas’s first Christmas. At the same time, Melissa hadn’t been home to see her family at all this year, and with her father not feeling so well these days, she feared that there may not be a whole lot of time left for him to get to know his grandson. In fact, according to her mother, the doctor’s weren’t sure if he would see another Christmas.

Ed had never taken good care of himself, and at the young age of fifty-eight, he was battling a series of health conditions; including diabetes, high blood pressure, and most recently a pre-leukemia condition called myelodysplastic syndrome which he had been receiving blood transfusions and certain injections to help with keeping his blood leveled.

“You okay Ange?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

Angie playfully shook the plastic toy in front of Nicholas. It was hard to try to come across genuine when she had a lot playing on her mind.

“What’s wrong?” Melissa asked, knowing her wife well enough to know when something plagued her.

Angie felt Mel’s hand touch the small of her back as she lay on her stomach. “I wish we could be in both places this Christmas.” There she said it. She didn’t want to, but at the same time she knew that as the days passed and Christmas neared, it would be harder to hide her feelings.

Melissa’s lip turned in. She too wanted to be both places; predominantly with her family due to how her dad’s health was. “I know babe. I wish there was a way that we could make that happen.”

“Not to mention, I have to tell you Mel, I’m incredibly happy being in New England at this time of the year. Look at it outside. It’s beautiful that it is snowing and that we will probably have snow on the ground during the holiday. I haven’t missed the “sunny” Christmas holiday that I’ve always known in California. There is something about it snowing during this time of the year that just makes it so much more magical.”

“I agree. Unfortunately though, my family lives in California.”

Angie remained silent as she focused on Nicholas. “He is such a blessing in our lives.”  
  
“That he is…and I worry Angie, because dad isn’t in the best health, ya know? I mean, he may never get to spend another Christmas with Nick. At least we will have many Christmas’s to spend with your parents.”

“Yeah…I suppose. You never know what life has in store though. Either one of them could god forbid be in a sudden tragic accident. I see it so much in my line of work Mel. People go to sleep at night and sometimes end up dead in a house fire. They go to bed as healthy people, and yet they don’t see the light of morning.”

“I know, but at the same time, in this case with my dad…well…we know he isn’t well at all.”

Angie was having a hard time coming to terms with not being with her parents during Christmas. Funny, because she had spent a few Christmases alone in L.A. after her parents moved to the east coast. However, Nick’s birth changed things and now it was a holiday that she wanted to spend with her family in New England. At the same time, she also didn’t want to be selfish. What if they stayed in New England and Mel’s dad ended up passing away? She would feel terrible to think that Mel was denied the chance to have Nicholas and grandpa bond during this extra special holiday.

Angie reached for Mel’s hand and squeezed it tight. “We will share Christmas with them this year.””

Mel smiled. “Thank you honey. I know that it will be hard to be away from your parents…maybe we can arrange to have a nice dinner with them during the week and share our gifts before we go.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” Melissa glanced at the wintery weather outside. “You know, he would have just loved this.”

“Pardon?”

“My dad.”

“Really?”

“He used to tell my mother that one day he wanted to spend Christmas in New England.

“No kidding? I never knew that.”

“Yep.”

“Did he ever do it?”

“No, he never did.”

“Well why couldn’t we plan on them coming here then? I mean, we could give him the Christmas that he always wanted.” Angie was filled with excitement. “What do you say?”  
  
“Oh Ange, I don’t think he could handle such a long trip.”  
  
“Why don’t you just ask your mom anyway? See if she thinks that he could make it out here.”

“You think?”

“Why not? Let’s just try.”

Melissa found herself feeding off of Angie’s excitement. “I will. I’ll call Mom right now.”

Melissa kissed Nicholas on the head and departed the living room to make a call to her mother.

#

“When do you think they will have another baby?” Bette inquired before sipping her tea.

Tina turned her attention from the fire to her wife, who was sitting on the leather chair. “I wouldn’t have a clue. I think they are finally getting themselves settled with the one baby, let alone trying for another.”

“I know, I just hope that they are considering giving him a sibling.”

“They are still quite young Bette, I’m sure that one day they will give it some thought. They’ll know when it feels right to add another member to their family.”

Bette’s eyes twinkled as she stared at the fire. “I love this time of the year, and even more so because we get to see it once more through the eyes of a child.”

Tina smiled at her wife. Bette loved Christmas, but when she learned that Melissa and Angie were expecting their first child when they had visited them last Christmas, she was especially excited about the holiday this year. “I know how excited you’ve been all year.”

“Has it shown that much?” Bette smirked at her wife. Of course it was obvious, and she knew all too well that it was.

“Uhm…just a teeny bit.”

“Well, I just can’t help but get excited about spoiling the little man.”

“I know honey. It’s kind of cute to be honest.”

Bette rose from the chair and placed her hand on Tina’s shoulder. “Would you like another cup of tea?”

“Sure. While you’re up, can you just check the prime rib and make sure it’s coming along okay?”

“Absolutely.”

Bette kissed the top of Tina’s head and went to the kitchen to prepare a fresh cup of tea for each of them.

#

Angie was just closing the door to Nicholas’s room after putting him down for a nap when Melissa met her in the hallway.

“Hey, so what did she say? You were on the phone with her for a while.”

Melissa appeared disappointed. “She said that it would have been a wonderful idea, but that it would be too much of a risk for dad to be on an airline with so many people. He cannot afford to get sick right now, or it could be fatal for him.”

“Oh no…so…even a train would be out of the question I suppose?”

“Yeah, poses the same risk.”

“I’m sorry Melissa.”

“Not more than I. The whole time I was grabbing the phone and dialing, my mind started to conjure up a ton of possibilities that him being here would bring. I would be a liar if I didn’t admit that I was disappointed.”

“I know you are. I wish there was something I could do to make it happen.”

“Me too. But…I can’t add any risk to his health.”

“I understand. Well then, Christmas in Los Angeles it is.” Angie wrapped her arms around her wife. “Nicholas will have a wonderful holiday with his grandparents no matter where it is spent.”

Mel buried her face into Angie’s thick long hair, finding solace in the arms of her best friend, lover and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Melissa rested in the arms of her wife as Nicholas slept. Their eyes gazed towards the fireplace, as their discussion surrounded Melissa’s family.

“I know he isn’t perfect,” Melissa relayed, slightly tracing circles on Angie’s arm. “I mean, I resented him walking out on our family for years.”  
  
“I remember you sharing how difficult it was for you.”  
  
“It was, and at times I still have moments when I feel angry with him. But, after I lost my mom, I realized I had no genetic link anymore…nothing. I mean, gosh Angie I would have loved even having stepparent at the time ya know?”

Angie nodded as she played with Melissa’s hair. “I remember how conflicted you were at the start of the year when your brother told you he had made contact with Ed. You weren’t certain you wanted him in your life.”

“Damn right I wasn’t sure. Then…I thought of Nicholas. So many times people in my family have denied one another relationships simply because so and so had a falling out and it was expected that other members of the family take sides. When I spoke to Joan on the phone, she was so warm and loving. I never met her then, and haven’t even met her yet, but I felt like I knew her.”  
  
“I wasn’t sure how you were going to react to the news that not only your father was around now, but he had been with this woman for all those years.”

“I wanted to dislike her, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t hold her responsible for my dad, and as we both know now, in many ways she might have been what saved him and even turned him into a better person.”

“Maybe.” It was hard for Angie to be completely at peace with them spending the holiday with Mel’s parents. Though it was true she hadn’t been back home to Los Angeles in over a year, so much had occurred with her father, that Angie wasn’t feeling as welcoming as Mel. However, as the year progressed, Angie opened her heart and mind more and became more supportive of the idea that family be brought together once more. But why did it have to be during Christmas, this Christmas in particular?

#

Later….

Angie pulled close to the sidewalk so Melissa could safely exit the vehicle and retrieve Nicholas from his car seat.

“I’m glad he had a nap this afternoon,” Angie commented while shutting the car off. “Momma B has been striking out lately.”

“I know Ange, he’s been sleepy the last few times she had seen him.”

As the girls retrieved their son and the plate of cookies that Angie had baked earlier in the day, Bette was already at the front door waiting for their arrival.

“You got him okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Be careful you don’t slip on the walkway,” Angie warned. 

Mel had become acclimated to Angie’s over protective side, particularly since the baby was born. She reassured her wife that she would be careful, then proceeded ahead of her towards the warm welcome that was awaiting.

“Hi Bette!”

“Hi honey. Hurry up in here where it’s nice and warm.” Bette placed her hand on Melissa’s shoulder and guided her into the house. “How is the little man?”

“He’s rearing to go actually.”  
  
Bette glanced at the carrier which was now on the floor while Melissa took off her jacket. “Well look at you. You aren’t sleeping for once!” 

Tina wiped her hands on the dish towel as she made her way towards the women. “Did I hear that someone is awake?”

“You sure did,” Bette responded with enthusiasm that could have shaken the house. She bent down and started to unzip Nicholas’ jacket while he made every attempt to kick his feet to show his own excitement.

As Tina watched the warm interaction between her wife and their grandchild, Angie had just come through the front door.

“I can’t believe how much snow we’ve gotten.”

“Hi Ange.” Tina took a step forward and kissed Angie on the cheek. 

“Hi Mom. I made some cookies this afternoon.”

“Chocolate chip?” Bette asked, hoping that her daughter had made the cookies that she had quickly found herself craving since sampling them for the first time during the baby shower earlier in the year.

“Of course,” Angie replied.

“Did you hear that Nick? Your mom made me some cookies!”

“You have to share this time Momma B.”

Mel and Tina chuckled at the direction Angie had given her Momma B. 

“I share! I always share.”

“Not when it comes to those cookies,” Tina quickly refuted.

Bette picked the baby up and cradled him in her arms as she walked towards her recliner. “What do you say we let them talk about the cookie situation while you and I cuddle in front of the fireplace?”

Tina shook her head as a smile graced her face. Bette had been awaiting their arrival the moment her feet hit the rug on their bedroom floor that morning. Watching the excitement grow with each passing hour, Tina found herself falling in love all over again. Bette was a brilliant woman, strong in so many ways. She had the courage to take on quite a few corporate big wigs in the past, and wouldn’t back down to anyone that challenged her – mentally, academically, or in any other aspect. However, when it came to babies Bette became a marshmallow. She was the same way when Angie was born. As a grandmother she was even more attentive and caring, and it was something that brought quite a bit of warmth to Tina’s heart.

“Ladies, would you like some hot apple cider?”

“That sounds great Tina.”

“I’m in Mom.”

Melissa and Angie followed Tina to the kitchen where she poured a steaming hot beverage for each of them. “I hope you are both hungry.”

“Starved actually,” Angie replied as she took a seat by the kitchen island. 

“I made sure we had a light lunch today as I didn’t want to ruin our appetites.”

“She sure did. I thought she was trying to tell me something.”

Mel smirked. “And what would that be?”

“That you wanted me to be dieting or something.”  
  
“You? Diet?” Tina rolled her eyes. Angie never had to worry about her figure, as she was a lot like Bette – always hitting the gym no matter what.

“Seriously,” Melissa added. “She’s such a twinkie.”

Tina laughed at the young couple. Their bantering always brought back memories of she and Bette when they were much younger. 

“Mom…” Angie glanced over to the living room where Bette was completely involved with Nicholas. “I’m gonna need your help tonight.”

Tina blew on her cider before taking a sip and placing the cup on the counter. “Okay…with what?”

Angie looked at Melissa before continuing. “Well…Mel’s dad isn’t really in the best of health.”

“I know, I’m so sorry honey.” Tina reached for Melissa’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s always hard to have a parent unwell, and I know how much harder it is considering the circumstances.”

“Thank you, it is hard…very hard.” Melissa glanced from Tina to Angie.

“His doctors were saying that this might even be his last Christmas. I feel like I lost so many holidays in the past ya know? ”

“I didn’t know he was that bad.”

“They can’t seem to get his diabetes under control, which isn’t helping all the rest of his health problems,” Melissa added. “The pre-lukemia thing is draining on him. He feels pretty good after the initial blood transfusions, but as the week progresses, he just feels more and more tired and all.”

“I’m so sorry to hear this Melissa. I wish there was something that could be done to turn things around for him.”

Angie’s eyes darted back and forth from the conversation to her Momma B. “Because we aren’t sure…about his health…” Angie was careful to be considerate of how she was explaining Ed’s situation, while also being mindful that she would soon be telling her Mom that they wouldn’t be spending the holidays with them. “…because of that, and the fact that Mel hasn’t gone home at all this year, we are going to be spending Christmas there…with her parents.”

Tina did her best to control the sudden surprise. She understood the position that Melissa was in, as well as Angie. On the other hand, she also was aware of how hard it was going to be to spend the holiday without them.

“I’m sorry Mom.”  
  
“Me too Tina. If it weren’t for his health I’d –“

“Oh please, both of you…please don’t apologize. I completely understand the predicament you are in.” Again Tina reached for Melissa’s hand and offered a reassuring squeeze. “We will miss all three of you for sure, but it’s the right thing to do.”

Angie knew her Mom was doing her best not to show her disappointment and to be strong. She also knew her mom was a very unselfish woman, and it wasn’t unusual for her to put her own desires and feelings on the back burner.

“Thanks Tina.”

“You’re welcome honey.”

Angie’s eyes travelled to the living room. There was a woman who was certainly going to feel the disappointment quite hard.

“You just wait until you see what Santa brought you!” Bette continued sharing her excitement with her grandson through the words she was sharing. Her conversation filtered into the kitchen where the three women were gathered. “Now…you be sure to tell your moms that you have to be here really early to open the gifts that Santa is dropping off here. I’ll be up super early to let you in okay?”

Angie’s heart grew heavy, as did Melissa’s. Neither could hide the sadness which they began feeling, knowing that Bette wasn’t going to be a part of his day on Christmas.

Tina felt the same gloom, but continued to reassure the girls that it would be okay – it would all work out in the end.

While Melissa spent some time in the living room with Bette and the baby, this allowed a little bit of private time for Tina and Angelica.

“How are you doing?” Tina asked gently. She knew Angie well enough to know when something was bugging her.

“I’m okay.”  
  
Tina arched a brow. “I know that this bothers you…going west for Christmas, but she needs to do this Ange.”

Angie expressed a long sigh before speaking. “Mom, it’s just that he wasn’t a part of her life for so long! Suddenly, her brother starts giving her a guilt trip after we moved here and tells her that he had been in touch with their dad, and that he really wanted to make amends with his kids. Now that they have been communicating over the computer and by phone, it just feels like she’s forgotten how terrible he was to her…not to mention walking out on her mom.”

“I know honey, but you need to understand that he is still her father. When she lost her mother a few years ago, that genetic link vanished and I’m sure that she all the more wanted to reconnect with her father.”  
  
Angie listened intently. She knew that her mom was a source of wisdom and she gave quite a bit of strength to her words.

“Look…I know that you might be feeling a little bitter about it all, but I believe in fate…very much so. It had been so many years that Ed had been out of their lives, and then only a year or so after Melissa’s mother passed away, her brother makes contact with him. Sometimes when that happens, the absent parent wants to remain absent, but with Ed he didn’t. He wanted to be back in his kids lives, and he wanted them to embrace the woman he felt he owed a great deal to.”

Angie had previously shared the entire story of why Ed had left the family abruptly, and how he had found his way back to a better life. Having run with the wrong crowd, Ed left the family to protect them from harm that was certain to have come their way had he stayed in the area. He had gone to Switzerland, and there he had started a new life for himself. He became a spiritual man, and ended up seeing a woman that had taken him under her wing, for lack of a better description. 

“I know Mom, but it still just doesn’t seem right. I mean, you and Momma B have lead a good life. You have been good to people. It’s hard to share a holiday away from you both, knowing that I’m sharing it with someone who messed up so many times.”

Tina took hold of Angie’s hand and held it tightly in her own. “Angie, this world is filled with imperfection. Each one of us has a little bit of that in our own selves. No matter how many mistakes Ed may have made, he is the only parent that Mel has. From what she has shared with Momma B and myself during the many Sunday dinners we have shared throughout this year, she seems to have taken quite well to her stepmother, and I think that overall it’s been more beneficial to have them in her life than not.”

Though it sure was hard for Angie to be away from her parents during the holiday, she was beginning to give Tina’s view more thought.

“Angie…think about it this way. You know how you feel not being with your family during this one holiday right?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Well, for Melissa she hasn’t had her father share in holidays for decades. She lost her mom a few years ago, so now she doesn’t even have her anymore. Last year you were both here for the holiday, and…well of course Momma B and I were thrilled to have you both here, but now it is her turn.”

Angie started to slowly nod her head in agreement. “You’re right. You’re right Mom.”

Tina stood from the table and kissed Angie on the top of her head. “I know I am.” Tina grinned as she lightly pinched Angie’s cheek. “Now, how about you help me start to put the food on the table so we can eat?”

“Okay Mom.” Angie stood from the chair, feeling a bit better about the holidays. “Mom?”

“Yes honey?”

“How should I break the news to Momma B?”

Tina gave a fleeting look towards the living room. “I’m not sure…but definitely don’t bring it up during dinner.”  
  
“I realize that. I guess I’m a little worried that she will show her disappointment more than you.”

Tina tilted her head and smiled. “It would be a natural feeling and not that unusual in these circumstances.”

“I know Mom, but I just don’t want her to show it so much in front of Mel. It will just make things worse for Mel and everyone.”

“I understand. Would you like me to break the news to her myself later tonight?”

Of course Angie would. Although she knew that she was older an had a family of her own, there was a part of her that couldn’t stand disappointing her Momma B, and if she could take an easy way out and be absent from doing so, she would. “Would you seriously?”  
  
“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t serious.”

Angelica felt a huge relief. “Thank you so much Mom. You can’t imagine how relieved I am to hear that.”

Angie hugged her mother, then began helping her with dinner.

#

Nicholas’s eyes focused on one particular ornament as it ever so slightly turned. The edges shimmered from the white lights that surrounded it, luring the baby’s attention.

“How has he been sleeping?” Bette asked, her eyes never once leaving her grandson as she asked.

“He seems to be sleeping a little longer now, which has been a blessing.”

“Angie was saying that he hasn’t been colic for a little while either.”

“Not at all. I think the last episode we had was about three weeks ago. I felt so bad when he was distressed like that.”

“No doubt. I remember when Angie was colic, she would cry so hard that I thought she was going to pass out.”

“Awww really?”  
  
“Yep. We were lucky because it had gone away by the time she was three months old.”

“You were lucky. Angie was telling me that a woman she works with had a baby that was still colic at 7 months of age.”

“It’s unusual, but definitely not unheard of for babies to be colic beyond 6 months.”

“I know, that is why it was so odd when she told me.”

Bette and Melissa’s conversation was interrupted by Tina beckoning them to the table. Bette handed Nicholas to Melissa then made her way to the kitchen where she yet again checked to ensure that Nick’s little table seat was secured tightly to the table.

When everyone was settled at the table, Bette asked that they bow their heads and led them in a blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Thanks so much for reading this sequel. It seems like you are enjoying it and I hope it continues. Here is a couple of more chapters. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 3**

Nicholas held onto Angie’s finger, squeezing it as hard as he could as she attempted to hand Melissa the bowl of mashed potatoes. 

“Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Angie, Melissa tells me that you might be changing your hours at the station.”

“Yeah, they were saying that there is a position opening up on the day shift, so I’m thinking of putting in for it.”

“Is it out in the field or at the desk?”

“It would be at the desk.”  
  
“Would you be okay with that?”

“I hope so. I mean, it’s not as exciting as reporting live at the scene…” Angie looked over at Melissa. “But, if it means I can be home in the evening with my family then it would be worth it.”

“I would love for her to be home with us,” Melissa added. “It gets pretty lonely at night when it is just the two of us.”

“I bet it does.” Tina remembered many nights that she was alone with Angelica. “When Bette was working at the CAC in Los Angeles, there were times she didn’t get in until after the 11 o’clock news. I was tired and usually already in bed asleep.”  
  
“That’s true,” Bette confirmed. “I would crawl into bed and I’d be lucky to get a small grunt out of her, acknowledging my existence.”

Tina chuckled. “A grunt? Is that the only description you could conjure up?”

Melissa looked at Angie, each sharing a smile resulting from Tina’s poking fun at her wife.

“Well, it was like a grunt, how else could I describe it?” Bette defended, a bit amused by the blonde.

“Anyway,” Tine diverted her attention to Angie. “I think it would be wonderful if you could spend more time at home with your family.”

“It would also put me in a better sleeping pattern.”

“You don’t sleep well?” Bette inquired.

“I do, but when I come home I’m usually so cranked up from the shift and things that I was reporting on, that I just can’t turn it off so quickly.” Angie bit into a piece of prime rib and moaned her approval before continuing the conversation. “Let’s take the other night for instance. I was reporting on a shooting in Dorchester where a 12 year old boy was gunned down and pronounced dead at the scene, while another young boy was in critical condition at Boston Medical Center. How do you come home and turn that stuff off?” Angie felt Melissa’s hand squeeze the top of her leg under the table. “It’s a job filled with adrenalin, which I thrive on, but at the same time it’s very hard to come down from some things that spike it up so high.”  
  
“Not to mention the emotional toll it takes,” Melissa offered.

“Exactly. I sat in bed that other night and kept having visions of the dead boys family screaming for justice as the medical examiner arrived on scene. I wondered about the boy that was in critical condition at the hospital, and if he was going to make it.”  
  
“She ended up taking care of Nick all night that particular evening because she couldn’t sleep.”

“That isn’t good Angie. Maybe the desk job might be a lot better for you. Sure you will still be reporting on those type of events, but you won’t be in the thick of things as they are actually happening.” Tina looked at Bette for support.

“Yeah…Mom’s right,” Bette quickly agreed. “You could still be a part of it, but from the outside looking in.”

“But see, that’s the thing…I’m not sure that it will be enough for me…to keep me as interested and in love with what I do.”

“I think once you get to spend more time with your wife and son, you will see that there will be a larger feeling of fulfillment there, that you won’t miss the adrenalin rush as much.”

Melissa agreed with Bette, as did Tina. The only one that had to go through it all first hand to truly know for sure was Angie.

“Like I said, I’m seriously giving it some thought to change shifts… so...where I’m reporting from will change too.”

“Do you have to work Christmas?” Bette asked.

Angie felt the food in her mouth stiffen, as did her throat. She quickly grabbed onto Melissa’s leg under the table, hoping that Melissa wouldn’t blurt out that they were going to Los Angeles.

“Ange, you okay?” Bette asked, noticing Angie’s expression suddenly changing.

Angie nodded that she was, then reached for her drink.

“Angie doesn’t have to work,” Melissa offered. “As a matter of fact…”

“No Momma B, I’m not working. Mel, Nicholas looks like he is hungry.”

“Huh?”

“The baby…” Angie dropped her head in Nick’s direction. “I think he’s ready for a feeding.”

“He looks pretty content to me Ange,” Bette leaned forward to get a better look at the munchkin who was being ever so patient.

“Well, I can tell Momma B.”

“He hasn’t been fussy at all” Bette countered. “Hasn’t cried, whined, or made a single pipe.”

“I’m telling you, he will any minute. “  
  
“Honey he’s fine,” Melissa disagreed, a bit confused by Angie’s unusual and ongoing insistence.

Bette shook her head, unsure of what had suddenly sparked Angie’s concern over Nicholas. “Anyway…as I was beginning to say, if you aren’t working then we can start to make some plans for Christmas eve and Christmas day.”

Angie cringed. She knew that even the best made plan of Tina telling Bette wasn’t going to actually happen that way. Bette was being far too persistent.

“Honey, we can talk about making plans after dinner,” Tina interjected, trying hard to avoid having the difficult discussion while they ate.

“Tee,” Bette finished chewing and swallowing the meat that was in her mouth before continuing. “It isn’t brain surgery, we always talk about future plans and thing that are coming up for all of us when we get together for dinner.”

Melissa and Angie looked at one another, both feeling the pressure that was growing inside the room.

“I understand, but we can talk about it later,” Tina said more firmly.

Bette couldn’t understand why the issue seemed to be off the table for discussion until later. “I just don’t understand, it seems –“

“We are going to be spending Christmas with my parents,” Melissa blurted out, interrupting Bette before she could finish.

  
Angie cringed as each word cut like steel. This was followed by her head nearly swinging completely around as she looked at Mel. “Mel!”

“L.A.?” The only words which Bette could find herself mustering.

“I’m sorry.” Melissa’s words were directed towards Angie. “I know we had to say something at some point, and …”

“When will you be leaving?” Bette asked, oblivious to the discussion that Melissa was trying to have with Angelica.

“Mom was going to talk to Momma B later.”  
  
“Well how was I suppose to know that?”

Tina placed her napkin on the table, ready to intervene before things escalated between Angie and Melissa. “Ladies, it’s okay. We have been lucky to have been sharing quite a bit of time together as a family, and…” Tina looked at Bette hoping to emphasize the next few words she had to say. “…It would be selfish of both of us to add any pressure or judge your decision to go to L.A. for the holidays.”

Following Tina’s remarks, silence enveloped the room until Bette was the first to speak.

“When will you leave?” Her words sounded somewhat strangled as she made every attempt to hide the disappointment she felt.

“Um, the day before Christmas Eve,” Angie replied.

“How long will you be staying?”

“We are planning on coming back on the 27th.”

Bette’s eyes found Tina’s. She held her gaze, hoping to find some strength from them. As if on impulse, they travelled to Nicholas.

“My dad has been pretty sick this year,” Melissa explained. “Since we reconciled, I haven’t spent much time with him at all, and we aren’t really sure about how many holidays he will be here for.”

“Here?”  
  
“She doesn’t mean here as in Massachusetts Momma B, she means here in general.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong Bette…my dad always wanted to spend Christmas in New England. I didn’t know that about him until I was chatting with my stepmother on the phone about the holidays, and she had mentioned that dad told her that had been something that he wishes he had a chance to experience.”

Bette knew that Ed wasn’t a well person, but she didn’t know it was a situation that appeared so grave. “Is there any chance he could come here? To Massachusetts?”

“We would have loved that Momma B, but Mel had spoken with her stepmom and she said that it didn’t look like Ed would be well enough to travel. Mostly because it would be risky to be on a plane with so many people.”

“Yeah, Joan was saying that with the chemo he is getting, that it can bring his immune system down and with him needing to be sure he doesn’t get any bad colds and stuff, flying on a plane in such a closed area with so many people might not be good.”

The wheels in Bette’s head started to turn as the conversation ensued. Certainly she and Tina could travel to Los Angeles, as that wouldn’t be a problem at all. Then again, if she could somehow make it so Ed and Joan could spend the holiday in New England, that would be an opportunity to make a dream come true.

As the family continued to share dinner, the energy that could have easily fueled Bette’s disappointment was instead causing the wheels inside her head to turn rapidly at a solution that could make a dream come true.

#

“I’m sorry Ange, I didn’t know that Tina was going to say something to her after we had left.”

Angie placed Nicholas in the crib in the spare room while Melissa waited for a response. Once he appeared to be comfortable, she turned towards her wife and took her hand in her own. “It’s okay Mel. I felt so much tension as Momma B was trying to nail down some plans, so when you had blurted it out, I felt like it just cut like a knife. In the end, she seemed to have taken it a lot better than I had ever thought she would.”

“She sure did. I’m glad that she was okay with it.”

Angie pulled Mel’s hand behind herself as she guided them both into their living room where she flipped a switch and lit the gas fireplace. “I am exhausted.”

“Me too.”

“I think both my parents had a good day today. Momma B was all smiles as she played with Nicholas after dinner. I’m so happy he stayed awake the entire time he was there.”

“He was such a good boy.”

“He was.”

Melissa sat on the sofa next to Angie and reached over to lift Angie’s legs onto her own. “How about a nice foot massage?”

“You’ll put me to sleep.”

“It’s okay.”  
  
“Okay, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Melissa laughed as she pulled each sock off and dropped them to the ground. “You and our son seem to be on the same nap schedule these days.”

“I’m sorry hun. I know that my schedule sucks. Let’s keep our fingers crossed that I’ll get the dayshift and then we can be all be together in the afternoon and evening.”

“I’ve been keeping them crossed. There’s nothing I would love more babe.”

Angie took hold of one of Melissa’s hands and brought it to her mouth and kissed the palm. “I love you Melissa.”

“I love you too Angelica.” 

#

“Do you want a biscuit with your tea babe?”

Bette was lost in thought as she sat on the sofa staring at the fireplace. She hadn’t heard a word her wife said until she stood in the doorway and repeated the question.

“Babe, would you like a biscuit with your tea?”

“Oh, sorry…yes, that would be great, thanks Tee.”

Tina smirked and turned back towards the kitchen. “A penny for your thoughts,” she called back.

“Me?”

“Yes you.” Tina brought a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea into the living room and placed both on the side table. “You have been lost somewhere ever since dinner.”

Bette knew she couldn’t hide much for her lovely wife. Tina knew her all too well, and keeping her idea to herself wasn’t something which was going to last long and Bette knew it.

“Come on now,” Tina whispered as she took a seat close to her wife. “What has been on your mind, besides the fact that Nicholas won’t be here this Christmas?”

Bette sipped her tea and placed it on the table as she collected her thoughts. “Well…Tina, this may be a real long shot, but I might have a way to get Ed and Joan here for Christmas.”

“What? How on earth could you do that?”

“Well, you remember Peggy Peabody right?”

“Of course I do. You and Peggy always worked really well together.”

“We did. I still keep in close contact with her.”

“I didn’t know that.” Tina tried to read her lover’s mind. “What does she have to do with this?”

“Hopefully she will have a lot to do with this after I call her.”

Tina shook her head in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“She has a private jet Tee. It may be a lot to ask, and in many ways I’m embarrassed to even asking for such a gesture, but I have to at least try.”

“You are going to ask her for her jet?”

It sounded even more bold once Tina said the words out loud. “Um, that’s my plan. Why does it sound like such a huge favor to ask?”  
  
“Uh, because it is Bette. I can’t imagine that she would just hand over her private jet like that.”  
  
“Don’t be surprised if she does Tina. One thing about Peggy, is she can be a shrewd, ruthless and calculating business woman at times, but she also has a huge heart. I believe that if she hasn’t any plans for it, she would have no problem helping out.”

“What about paying the pilot? It shouldn’t be her responsibility to do so.”

“No, no it shouldn’t, and I intend to compensate him myself. – whatever his hourly rate is.”

“You realize that could be quite expensive right?”

“It can be my present to the girls...and Nicholas.”

Tina snuggled into Bette. “You know, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“No, I know! You and I both know that Nicholas has already been spoiled with the gifts we bought for him already.”

“Gifts?”

“Don’t dummy up on me, you know what gifts.”

Bette laughed. Of course she knew what gifts. She had been picking up odds and ends since Halloween had come and gone, not to mention the gifts that she and Tina bought together. They also had bought a few nice things for Melissa and Angelica as well.

“You’re right. But…in my defense, you have to admit that making a dream come true is the best gift of all. You can’t put a price on that Tina.”

Bette was right, and Tina wasn’t going to challenge the sentiment. If in fact this could be Ed’s last Christmas, or at least the last one which he may have enough strength to even consider a cross country trip, then it was worth any amount of money to make it happen…for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Melissa and her stepmother were chatting about the plans for the girls’ trip west while Angie took a shower.

“Dad was watching the news on television today and couldn’t believe how much snow you got out there.”

“I know, the Northeaster pounded us – what else is new?”

“He was glued to the television as they showed shots of the Boston Commons and Faneuil Hall.”

“Isn’t it beautiful this time of year?”

“It is, and he was just lost in it. It’s a shame…”

“What is?”

“That we have to worry so much about his immune system. I know he would have just loved to spend Christmas in New England.”

Melissa exhaled a deep breath. “He sure would have.”

“Well…maybe if by some grace of god he gets better, we can see about doing that next year.”

Melissa knew that it was wishful thinking. From the conversations she had with Joan throughout this past year, things continued to decline and look bleak for Ed. However, she simply played along, unwilling to acknowledge the dark possibility that next year may never be. “Yeah…yeah we can play it by ear.”

“Let me put him on…hold on Melissa. Ed…Eddie it’s Melissa honey.”

“Melly?”

“Yeah, she’s on the phone. Here…” Joan handed Ed the phone. His hands shook as he accepted it.

“Melly?”

“Hi Dad.”

“Hi baby. How are you?”

“I’m okay. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Not so bad. Coming along…just tired a lot that’s all.”

“Well you and your grandson have a lot in common. He was pretty tired when we came home from Angie’s parents’ house tonight.”

“He was yeah?”

“Yes, he was pretty tired. His Gramma B tires him out because she loves to play with him.”

Ed chuckled. “I remember you telling me that she has quite the time with him.”

“She sure does.”

“Joan tells me you and the family are coming for Christmas.”

“We are. I’m excited that Nicholas will be seeing you both.”

“No more than I me!”

Melissa smiled. The excitement in Ed’s voice had grown at the mention of meeting his grandson. “I’m glad that you are looking forward to it Dad.”

“I sure am. Hey… I was watching the television today and that snow you got out there was pretty impressive.”

“We have had a good season this year. We hope to get a chance to do some skiing in New Hampshire in a few weeks.”

“I’ll bet the snow will be great.”

“It should be.”  
  
“They were showing a lot of the stores in Boston, and how the trees are decorated with the white lights. With the snow falling, it was just…it was really unbelievable. You like it out there huh?”

“I do Dad. It’s great having all these seasons. I wasn’t sure that I was going to like it, but I really do. We did a few fabulous weekend trips this past Fall, while Bette and Tina watched Nicholas. I couldn’t believe the vibrant colors we came across as we drove north into Vermont and then over to New Hampshire. It was really awesome.”

“That would be something nice to see, but not before I get to one day see New England during the holiday season.”

Melissa’s brows twisted. She tried hard to control her emotions. The chances of Ed being able to ever fulfill that wish was pretty slim…to none. Angie came into the room wrapping a towel around her wet hair and immediately detected something wasn’t well. “You okay?” she whispered, garnering a nod from her wife that she was okay.

“I know you would like that Dad.”

“Like? No sweetheart, it is something I would love to do, and I hope that maybe next year when hopefully I’m not taking treatments, that I can come out there. Damn airplanes…why can’t they just have a flight where no one is bringing any sickness on board?”

Melissa smiled. “Now wouldn’t that be a perfect world huh?’

Ed sighed. “It would…it sure would.”

#

“You know…your warmth and willingness to lend a hand is something I have always found attractive.” Tina played with Bette’s hair as they sat on the sofa.

“Is that all?” Bette joked.

Tina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her wife. “Smart ass.”  
  
“You know I can be.”  
  
“I do know.” Tina placed one hand on Bette’s and snaked her fingers through the brunette’s. “I also know you are an incredibly loving woman who is ready to give someone the shirt off her back if they needed something.”

Bette remained silent as Tina shared all the reasons she fell in love with her. For many of the same reasons Tina fell hard, so had Bette for her. They were a beautiful couple that just seem to click from the start.

“I hope that Peggy gets the message. I don’t know if she is in the country or not. She used to be all over the place, so I just hope that she will be able to retrieve the message and get back to me.”

Tina turned herself so she could lay her head on Bette’s lap. “Did you tell her it was kind of time sensitive?”

Bette looked down into Tina’s eyes as she spoke. “I told her that I needed a big favor from her, and that it had to do with Christmas, so I was hoping to hear back from her as soon as she could do so.” Bette started to snake her fingers through Tina’s hair.

“Good…I’m sure she’ll call.”

“I hope so. I felt a little awkward where I hadn’t spoke to her in a while, and now I’m calling for a favor.”

“I can understand that.”

“But, for what it’s worth, I figured I could feel a little awkward if we can make it all happen.”

Tina reached up and traced her hand along Bette’s jawbone. She was a lucky woman to have found someone so loving and willing to look out for her fellow human being.

#

“I love you Bette Porter…”

Bette smiled down at her wife. “I love you too Tina Kennard.”

“Good…then why don’t you prove it and kiss me?”

Bette chuckled before lowering her face to the most beautiful blonde who had been patiently waiting for some affection.

#

“You sure you’re okay?” Angie asked as she turned down the covers on their bed.

“Yeah, I am…it was just so hard talking to him, ya know?”

“I understand babe.”

Melissa turned off the side lamp and slid under the covers. Once Angie joined her, she cuddled closer, relishing in the feeling of Angie’s arms around her. “It was so difficult to hear the hope in his voice for spending a Christmas in New England, when I know that things just don’t look like they will happen that way. According to Joan, he has been in denial about how bad his health is, and she just plays along with him because it’s easier on him to stay in that shade of gray than to look at it so black and white.”

“I guess he needs to be able to do what he does to cope with it all.”

“I know he does. But for me, I know the reality and so it was just super hard for me to hear his dreams and know that they probably won’t come true.”

“I’m so sorry Melissa. I wish I could do something….anything.”  
  
“You are…just by holding me.” Melissa nestled her head closer to Angie’s breast. “I feel safe in your arms, and that’s what I need right now.”

Angie tightened her hug and kissed the top of Mel’s head. “I’m glad I can give you that.”

As Melissa started to relax to the momentum of her wife’s chest rising and falling, Angie stared at the ceiling, wishing she could take the sadness from her wife _. ‘If only there was a way…’_ she thought to herself.

**Three days later….**

“I don’t know why the hell she isn’t calling me!” Bette paced the floor as she stressed over Peggy’s lack of communication. “This isn’t going to work out if I don’t hear back from her Tee. Christmas is in three days!”

Tina wasn’t sure what to say. Things were looking bleak in terms of pulling this off, and to make matters worse, Angie and the family were preparing to depart for Los Angeles the next morning – the day before Christmas Eve.

Bette stood at the window, watching as snow flurries filled the air. “I wanted…so hard to make this happen Tee.” She dropped her head into her hand, prompting Tina to join her by the window.

“I know you did babe,” Tina place her hands on Bette’s shoulders. It pained her to see her wife so disappointed, especially during this time of the year when Bette was usually so jolly. “And you did all that you could. You placed multiple phone calls to Peggy…it’s definitely the right phone number?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Well, then that is all you can do…ya know?”

“I wish I stayed in touch with Helena, her daughter. We would bump into one another during some of Peggy’s luncheons and such, but the only thing we shared were email addresses.”

“Did you try to email her?” 

“I sure did. The email came back…the address is no longer in use.” Bette tilted her head back, trying to relax her neck muscles. “It’s out of my hands now…it’s up to fate I guess.”

Ah…fate…the thing that Tina always believe whole heartedly in. She nodded in agreement behind Bette’s back, then peered over her wife’s shoulder and joined her in staring at the winter wonderland outside.

#

“Don’t forget to pack the stuff for your contacts,” Melissa reminded.

“I won’t. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you know what the temperature is out there?” Angie called from the walk in closet.

“Joan was saying the days have been in the high sixties, and the nights have sometimes gotten as low as the fifties.”

“Okay…well, I’ll pack my jeans and a combination of short sleeve shirts and long sleeve shirts.”

“I would. I imagine that Dad probably gets chilly easily, and they may have the heat on for him, ya know?”

“Really? Even in sixty-something degrees?”  
  
“Sure, cause he is getting blood transfusions, so if he is just approaching another time for a transfusion, his blood may be low and therefore he can easily feel chilled.”

“True, I didn’t think about that. Is Nicholas’ stuff all together?” Angie asked as she placed some jersey’s in her suitcase.

“Yep…for the most part. I’ll pack some of the things tomorrow morning just before we leave because I’ll still need to use some of those things tonight and tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

“I hope the snow doesn’t delay us from getting out of here,” Melissa looked out the window, and what had been flurries only a few minutes ago, was now a steadier snow. “That would be really bad.”

“The news said snow, but I don’t think we are suppose to get a whole lot….least not until we get out. They said that in the afternoon on Christmas Eve it was suppose to snow pretty hard through Christmas Day.”

“Wow…imagine that? A white Christmas again!”

Angie smiled. “I know…one of the best things about Christmas…when it’s a white one.”

#

“Bette, you have to try to eat a little more hun.”

Bette gently turned the vegetables which were on her plate. “I know…I just don’t feel that hungry Tina. The dinner is good…it really is. It’s just that my mind is not here.”

“I know it isn’t babe. But not eating like you should is only going to make you get tired and have no energy. That won’t do anyone any good right?” Tina scooted her chair a little closer to Bette. “Honey, we both know that you had a brilliant idea, and while it is terribly disappointing, I also want us to be able to make the best of what we have left here…with one another. I’m just as sad that Nicholas won’t be here for the holiday, and just as miserable that we couldn’t get Ed out here to fulfill a dream he has always had. However, we have a choice now…we can either sit here and sulk in our misery, or we can make the best of “us” and enjoy our holiday as we have done before Angie and Mel had ever moved here.”

Tina was right. There were many holidays throughout the year that were shared with just the two of them since their move to the East Coast. They always had a great time together, and though this Christmas was laced with some disappointments, it didn’t have to be completely ruined either. 

Bette nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right…you’re once again right Tee.”

“What did you say?”  
  
“I said you’re right…”

“No, the other part.” 

“Um…you’re once again right?”

Tina smiled wide, showing off her pearly whites. “Uh huh…that part.”

Bette shook her head and laughed. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I know…I guess you’ll have to hold onto me a while longer now won’t you?”

“Always…I never want to let go.”

“Good, because I don’t want to be let go of.” Tina stood from the table and wrapped her arms around Bette’s neck. “I love you, now get back to eating while I get the rolls out of the oven.”

_#_

**The next morning…**

“Are you almost done?” Angie yelled to the closed bathroom door.

The answer was provided when Melissa opened the door. “God you are so anxious. We have plenty of time to get to the airport.”

“You think so, but by the time we stop at my moms’ to say goodbye, then drive through this snow to get to the airport, and then lord knows what awaits us there in terms of lines, we may be cutting it close.

“We’ll be fine…you worry too much.” Melissa put her watch on and then her earrings. “Did you put some of his diapers in the carry on?”  
  
“Yep. I did. I put everything in the car.”

Melissa shook her head as she walked towards the bedroom. Angie was a lot like her Momma B, in the way that she was right on top of things when they had to get done. If she had something to get done or somewhere to be, there wasn’t a lot that would stand in her way from accomplishing it.

While Melissa was in the bedroom, Angie held Nicholas in her arms and stood in front of their Christmas tree. “That ornament right there…your grandmother’s gave you that one for your first Christmas.” 

Nicholas focused on the decoration that shimmered from the overhead light. 

“This is your first Christmas Nick…and you are such a popular little man that everyone wants to be able to spend the holiday with you. How about that huh?”

Nicholas kicked his legs as if he understood exactly what Angie was telling him.

“Okay babe, I’m ready.”

“Awesome, let’s get this show on the road.”

Angie was doing a brilliant job hiding her disappointment. It was very hard to be leaving her parents on this particular holiday, as well as the fact that this would have been the first Christmas in their new home…their first home. In her mind, she knew it was the “right” thing to do, but even when things were right, the heart feels what it feels….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you are enjoying this Christmas tale. Here are a couple of more chapters for you. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 5**

Bette stared at the gifts addressed to Nicholas that remained under her tree. The family had agreed to celebrate their Christmas once Angelica and her family returned from California. The brunette wasn’t accustomed to not getting what she wanted. In an industry where networking had been the heartbeat of success, she had made quite a few contacts in her career which always managed to work wonders for her. This was an unusual moment where things just didn’t come together and it wasn’t sitting very well with her. The one time…where it matter more than any other time in her career or life…and she felt she had failed.

“Babe, they’re here.” 

Bette rose from the chair and joined Tina in the kitchen where Angelica, Melissa, and Nicholas were just entering.

“Aw, Bette look at his hat!”

Bette smiled at the funny looking knit hat that Nicholas was wearing. “Well that is one unique little head warmer.”

“Angie’s attempt at knitting,” Melissa pulled the hat from his head and placed it in her coat pocket.

“We can’t stay very long Momma B. We have to allow ourselves more time to get to the airport because of the snow.”

“I understand Ange. Do you know if your flight has been delayed?”

“I checked my iPhone about 5 minutes ago and it hasn’t been.”

“Just be careful driving Angie,” Tina piped up. “I’d rather you take your time going and spend less time here, than to rush later.” Bette concurred with a nod of her head as she continued to adore her grandson.

Angie’s eyes glanced into the living room where the white lights on the tree twinkled. She reached so deep inside herself to ensure she didn’t cry. It would not do any one of them any good if she did, and would only make Melissa feel bad. “So…I’ll call you guys tomorrow, on Christmas Eve. Do you have anything planned?”

“Huh?” Bette looked from the baby to her daughter.

“No, not really,” Tina answered. “I think it will just be a cozy time with Momma B and I sharing some tea and good books by the crackling fire.” 

Bette felt Tina’s arms wrap around her waist. “Yeah…that sums it up…good times,” Bette forced the words to sound convincing.

“Anyway, we probably should get going.” Angie took a step forward and hugged Tina. She felt a lump grow in her throat when she felt Tina’s arms embrace her. 

“You be safe, and have a wonderful time in Los Angeles,” Tina whispered.

“We will Mom.”

As Tina and Melissa embraced, Angie took a few steps towards her Momma B, who was doing a tremendous job at hiding her emotions. “Bye Momma B.”

Bette quickly wrapped her arms around Angie and hugged her tight. She felt the water begin to grow inside her eyelids, and did all she could not to blink so they wouldn’t stream down her face. “You be safe like your mother said. We love you guys and want you to have a great time out there.”

“I will.” Angie’s words were lost behind Bette as her mom continued to hug her.

“Okay honey…you have to let go now,” Tina kidded. “You know you will spend twice as much time hugging this little monkey here.”

Bette took hold of Nicholas and brought him close to her chest. She braced the back of his head as she brought the cheek of her face against his. “I’m sure gonna miss you Nicholas, but I know you are going to have a terrific time in L.A. with your grandparents and parents. When you come back, we’re going to build a big snowman together.”

Angie discretely wiped the stray tear that had escaped, before taking hold of Nicholas while Bette and Melissa hugged and said their goodbyes.

Once inside their vehicle, Bette stood with Tina by the door and allowed the tears to flow. There was enough distance between them now which allowed her the opportunity to let her feelings surface without restraint.

When they were finished waving goodbye, and the SUV was out of sight, Tina closed the door and took hold of her wife. She slowly brought Bette’s head to her shoulder and encouraged her to let it all out. It wasn’t too often that Bette cried. She was fortunate…life was good, and her “where there is a will there is a way” attitude usually carried her through most challenges. The few times she found herself in tears were during milestones in her life, the birth of Angie, a tear jerker of a movie, and…now.

#

**Los Angeles….**

“Ed, they are here!” Joan was eager to meet Melissa. “I can’t wait to be able to meet your daughter.”

“Me either,” Ed replied as he stood from his chair, then made his way to the door.

“Oh what a little darling…do you see the baby?”

Ed squinted as the strong sun bounced off the side mirror and into his face. “I can hardly see a thing!”

Joan laughed at her husband. “Dear…hold on a moment and they will be in the house.”

Angie took hold of the carrier so Melissa could be the first one in the house and be free to share in the hugs that were sure to ensue. “So…any bets Ed won’t be confused about which one of us is his daughter?” Angie joked, alluding to the difference in their skin color.

“I had shared pictures with them silly, so they already know which one I am,” Melissa shot back.

Joan opened the front door as she welcomed the family inside. “Come in, come in.”

Melissa and Angie stepped into the foyer, both feeling slightly awkward at the initial meeting.

“Melissa…this is your father.” Joan gently rubbed Ed’s arm.

Ed stared at his daughter. It had been a very long time indeed, and he wasn’t going to hide anything anymore…including his emotions. “Oh Melly…” 

Melissa wrapped her arms around her father. “Dad…it’s…it’s so….” 

Angie and Joan stood to the side as father and daughter shared in an incredibly emotional moment with one another. There had been so much time which had passed, and so little time which appeared to be left for them. The last thing either women wanted to do was to take anything from the two of them.

Joan quietly placed an arm around Angie, attempting a half hug as Angie held onto the carrier. “I’m so glad you girls could make it for the holiday. Ed has been so excited you just cannot imagine.”

“I’m sure. We are glad to be able to join you both for the holiday.” 

“I’ve seen this precious boy in pictures, but nothing beats meeting him in person,” Joan said as she leaned over to take hold of Nicholas’ hand. “He’s a little sweetheart ain’t he?”

“He’s the love of our life,” Angie answered proudly.

“Dad…Dad I want you to meet your grandson Nicholas.” Melissa briefly let go of her father’s hand so she could take Nick from the carrier. She unzipped his jacket and slipped it off him as she raised him up. “Nicholas…this is your grampy.”

Ed felt his hands shake as he cautiously took hold of his grandson. “Oh, lookey here…look at his beautiful brown eyes…and his small little ears…oh Joan, look at those little fingers would ya?”

Joan and Melissa laughed at how taken Ed was with how small Nicholas’ body parts were. 

In no time the awkwardness had disappeared and everyone was settling in just fine together.

#

“Hun, do you want to rent a movie to watch over the next few days?”

“What are you thinking of?” Bette asked as she unplugged her cell phone from the charger. 

“I don’t know…up to you. I just figured where we will probably be hanging around the house for the next few days, and most places will be closing early on Christmas Eve and closed Christmas Day, then we should think about what we want to do.”

“That’s true. I don’t have any preference…maybe a good comedy would be nice.”

“Okay, well we can see what’s out now and pick one up. You want to leave now?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I still want to watch Miracle on 34th Street though,” Tina added. “I just love that story…so much meaning in it.”

“I do to.”

“I’m glad I bought the DVD when it was on sale after Christmas last year. It’s one of those movies that just makes you all warm inside.”

“ It’s all about hope and believing,” Bette offered as she zipped up her coat.

“And love…and…oh I just love it!” Tina said excitedly.

Bette smiled at her wife. She loved that Tina was handling everything so well, because it helped to bring her from being so low to making the best of things. Had Tina let herself get as low as Bette, they would have both been wallowing in their sorrow. “I love you Tina.”

“I love you too babe.”

“I’m very lucky to have you. I hope you know that.”

When Tina finished buttoning the top of her coat, she threw her scarf around Bette and pulled her close, “I do know…and I’m just as lucky,” she said just before planting a tender kiss on the brunette.

“You keep that up and we’ll be filling our time with things besides flicks,” Bette warned.

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hmm…maybe I’ll take a rain check on the comedy…”

Melissa and Angelica settled in the living room with Ed, while Joan was in the kitchen cutting apple pie for each of them. Nicholas was taking a late afternoon nap inside the playpen they had brought along, and didn’t appear phased at all by the conversation underway.

“I want to show you something.” Ed leaned forward in his recliner and slipped his hand into the back pocket of his pants. From it, he pulled a leather wallet that showed signs of quite a bit of wear and tear. 

Both women looked on as Ed flipped open his wallet. Slowly he pulled something from the confines of the plastic sleeve.

Ed extended his hand with what appeared to be a picture. “Do you recognize this?” 

Melissa took hold of the small wallet size photo and stared at the young infant. “Um…no…who is it?”

“It’s you!”

“Me?”

Angie leaned in closer to Melissa to have a better look. “Aww, look at you!”

“I’ve never seen this picture.”

“I put that in my wallet right after I had gotten that roll of film developed. It was taken on Thanksgiving.”

Melissa’s eyes filled up with tears. Her father’s absence from her life was always painful, and filled with so many questions. She had convinced herself early on that it was better to try to forget the man, than to keep yearning for a day in which she could say she had a father like all her other friends. 

“I never stopped loving you Melissa. I hope you know that.”

“I always wondered…where you were…why you left. It was really hard not having a Dad while I was growing up.”

Ed wiped the corner of his eye with his hand. “I know honey. I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough, but it’s all I can give to you. I couldn’t risk the possibility that harm could come to you or your brother or mother. It was the hardest decision of my life…the hardest. But it was what I had to do to protect my family.”

“All this time Dad…I just thought you didn’t love us. I thought you just walked out on all of us and didn’t want anything to do with us.”

Joan kept the plates of pit in the kitchen as she quietly took a seat in the living room.

“That was never the case Melly. If anything, I loved my children and your mother so much, that I had to be unselfish…I had to be certain that I wasn’t bringing harm to any of you.”

“I understand that now.”

“I was a young smart ass. I ran with the wrong crowd and did some not so nice things.” Ed didn’t want to share his dark past, but felt it was necessary to share enough of it that Melissa could see that there was little choice left for him. “I was in so deep with the Cosa Nostra and knew that if I didn’t do as they asked it would cost me my family.”

Angie listened intently. The conversation was enthralling to say the least, and it pulled her in just as it did when she covered reports of organized crime still in existence in the North End of Boston. The history of the Camorra families in Sicily and those clans which emerged throughout various countries, including specific areas of the U.S. was an area which Angie had become accustomed to because of unique assignments that her job brought.

“I’ve seen what they did to other people when they failed to obey their wishes. Some might call me a coward, and I don’t much care. I did what I had to do.”

“I understand Dad, you don’t have to explain.”

“I do Melissa. I do need to explain.”

The conversation continued a few more minutes until Nicholas’s cries caused an interruption – one which prompted Joan to retrieve the plates of pie and bring them to the living room where everyone could enjoy them.

#

Bette’s arms were wrapped around Tina as the sheets unevenly sheltered the flesh of their bodies. “You remain an amazing lover,” Bette whispered into Tina’s ear.

Tina smiled, savoring the praise that was just uttered. “I can’t say that I’m anywhere ready to trading you in for a newer model either.”

Bette’s brows arched. “I would hope not!”

Tina couldn’t help but chuckle as she raised her body and rested on her side. “You know I’m just teasing you.”

“You promise?” Bette asked, not really needing the reassurance.

“I promise,” Tina replied just before her lips lightly pressed against her wife’s.

They fit so well together. Whether they were kissing, cuddling, merging their bodies as they made love; there wasn’t too much that existed which these two souls weren’t interlocked. Their personalities blended together exceptionally to form an amazing partnership.

Tina was the first to slip her tongue from the confines of her mouth to part Bette’s lips as they kissed. The brunette would never resist the opportunity to deepen their kiss once again, and naturally didn’t do so this time either.

As their tongues tantalized and teased one another, both women found themselves increasingly aroused, and it wasn’t long before Bette found herself crawling down Tina’s body wanting to once more reacquaint herself with that area which had driven Tina wild only moments ago.

When Tina parted her legs permissively, it was her submission to her wife. She had come multiple times already, but there was never a place where she found herself willing to say that word…enough. 

Bette closed her eyes as she willfully brought her mouth to Tina’s center. The moment where the flesh of her tongue met with the swollen and sensitive tissue, Tina’s hips involuntarily drove against Bette’s mouth.

“Ohh fuck…baaaaaby…that…that feel so fucking good.”

Bette wasn’t going to break the rhythm she had started to offer an acknowledgement. Instead, she continued to pleasure her wife in the way which she knew Tina liked best…orally. When her tongue slipped inside, she felt Tina’s walls begin to tighten; a sign that her lover was close. She brought her tongue back to Tina’s clit and gently inserted two fingers inside of the wanting blonde.

“Ohhhhh fuck….so goooood,” Tina whispered with bated breath, destabilized by the loss of her ability to reason with anything.  
  
While her fingers remained persistent in a rhythmic motion, her tongue shifted to an entirely different work of art as it swept swiftly up and down, side to side, and in circles - never missing a beat as she felt Tina’s clit cultivate under the dexterous transitions of her mouth.  
  
Tina grabbed onto Bette’s long curls the moment she felt her body tense up just before reaching orgasm. Her legs started to shake unwillingly as she lost all control.

  
Bette reached up and clenched the blonde’s breast, while her other fingers continued to thrust in and out the warm and increasingly we center that greeted her with each entry. As she began grazing Tina’s g-spot with each drag outward, she flickered her tongue faster and faster until she felt Tina’s soft walls further swell around her fingers.

“I…I’m gonna come,” Tina exhaled weakly.

At the very moment she heard Tina take a final breath in and hold it, she knew her wife was rolling into a massive orgasm. As she did, Bette used both her fingers and tongue to continue to gently draw Tina into the climactic wave and beyond.

The taste of Tina caused Bette to whimper into her wife’s center. Their private sexual indulgences had never waned over the years. In fact, the longer they had been together, the more they learned about one another – and it wasn’t just confined to the bedroom. Bette and Tina had an incredibly active and healthy sex life, and it was a result of active communication and ongoing passion between both of them.

  
Tina’s leg hung over the bed as her body slumped against the sheets. Her breathing was rapid. Her skin humid. She remained speechless as Bette kept her head resting upon her soft thigh.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

“Can you believe it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow?” Melissa asked as she spooned Angelica while they lay in bed.

“I know…it’s so strange to be in sunny Los Angeles after leaving snowy Massachusetts and still be this close to Christmas.”  
  
“I know what you mean honey. Even though we have only been on the East Coast less than a year, it was nice sharing Christmas with your parents last year…something about the snow – it really made it feel like the holiday. I guess I never realized what a difference the holidays would feel like, where I never had anything to compare Southern California to.”

“You really do like New England don’t you?”  
  
“I love it. Autumn was spectacular, and I can’t wait for next October when Nicholas is a bit older and can enjoy it along with us.”

Angie pulled Melissa’s hand closer to her abdomen. “Me too.”

“I’m happy Angie.”

“I know you are babe, I am too.”

“I mean, I am happy and so lucky to have you in my life – and now I have been able to fully reconcile with my Dad and…it’s an amazing feeling.”

Angie turned slightly and brought her hand behind her so she could touch Mel’s face. “I could see it in your eyes all night. You found that missing link…the last piece of that puzzle and it’s in its place now…the picture is complete.”

Melissa nodded as a tear dripped from her eyelid onto the pillow. “It is. Thank you so much for being selfless and coming here.”

“I’d never let you go alone Melissa. We are a couple…we have a family, and keeping our family together comes before anything and anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Melissa whispered into Angie’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Angie brought the back of Melissa’s hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. “Sweet dreams.”

#

Bette fumbled with the sheets as she attempted to reach for her phone on the side table. The commotion caused Tina to stir. “What’s wrong?”

“Hello,” Bette answered sleepily.

“Bette darling, I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

The striking voice caused Bette to instantly sit straight up. “Peggy, thank god!”

“Well, I’ve been greeted with much enthusiasm in the past, but really Bette,” Peggy joked. “Your message sounded somewhat urgent, is everything okay with you?”

“Where have you been? I had been waiting for a return call for days!” Bette felt a gentle nudge from Tina, followed by a motion to keep calm.

“Where have I been,” Peggy repeated sarcastically. “I don’t think I’ve heard such a strong request justifying my whereabouts since I left my second husband – bastard that he was.”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to sound like you had to –“

“It’s quite alright. Now…about your call…”

#

“I’m surprised you girls are up so early.” Ed sipped his coffee as he placed the newspaper on the table.

“I think our bodies are trying to adjust to the time difference is all,” Angie replied while she took a seat at the table and bounced Nicholas on her knee.

“That, or the fact our nose was the first to wake to the smell of pancakes cooking,” Mel added, peaking around Joan to catch a glimpse of the pancakes on the griddle.

“It always seems to get your dad out of bed!” Joan laughed. “Every time I tell ya.”

It was 7am and the family was wide awake and sitting around the kitchen table. Typically, Angie enjoyed sleeping in on days she didn’t have to get up and do errands before heading to work in the afternoon. This time however, she was up for no other reason than the fact she just couldn’t sleep in. As for the pancakes….well, they did smell wonderful, so…perhaps that may have just had something to do with it after all.

“What do you girls want to do today?” Joan asked as she placed the platter of pancakes in the middle of the table. 

“I’m open to just about anything,” Melissa replied, reaching for a pancake to place in her plate. “You Ange?”  
  
“I have no preference to be honest.”

“Well it’s been almost a year since you had left the area right? Is there some place you want to visit again or something?” Ed asked, still somewhat baffled that Melissa had been living within a 20 miles radius of he and Joan and never knew it.

“I honestly don’t have a place in mind Dad. We can just have a cruisey kind of day if you want to. Do you have any card games or board games here?”

Both Ed and Joan shook their head as they started to eat breakfast. 

“I can hit one of the local stores and pick up a game or something if you want,” Angie offered as she repositioned Nicholas on her lap.

“We have a regular deck of cards, if that helps.” Joan use to play solitaire quite a bit, but she and Ed had hardly played games together. “I’m sure I can find them.”

“We can play a game with those cards if you want,” Melissa offered. “I wish you were at our place, as we have quite a few games. We love puzzles, board games, card games.”

“I wish I was at your place too,” Ed quickly replied. His admission prompted complete silence. It was clear that even though everyone was together, there remained that small bit of a wish that he was in New England. “I was watching the weather reports, and it looks like there is going to be light snow today, and then what they are calling a blizzard coming in overnight. I imagine Christmas morning the kids will wake to one hell of a great sight!”

#

  
“I still can’t believe she was able to make arrangements so quickly.” Tina’s voice remained sleepy as she spoke to Bette. She had gotten up when Bette had left the house to catch the private jet, and had not been able to go back to sleep.

“She is incredible isn’t she,” Bette said more as a statement than a question.

“Totally. Did you get any sleep on the flight there?”  
  
“A little bit.”

“How far away are you from their house?”  
  
“Not too far. At this time of the morning, I didn’t have a hard time hailing a taxi at all.”

“Oh that’s wonderful babe. She is going to be thrilled.”

“I know she is. Hell they all will be!” Bette looked down at her watch and quickly moved it back three hours. “I hope they aren’t still sleeping.”

Tina chuckled. “Honey, I think even if they are sleeping they won’t be disappointed to see you.”

Bette smiled, even though Tina couldn’t see it. “You’re right Tee. Why don’t you go back to sleep. You sound really tired.”

“Go back to sleep? I can’t now…not knowing you are there and they are going to get the surprise of their lives any minute now. Not to mention, I want to pop over to Angie and Mel’s place so I can get the sheets changed on the bed in the spare room. No doubt they will be too tired later tonight to do that once they finally get home.”

“True. I figure that we will probably eat dinner around…say 6 o’clock, and then maybe take them to the city to see the lights at Faneuil Hall and the Gardens and Common even.”

“Sounds good to me. I bet Ed will just love that.”

“Me too. That said, this is why I think taking care of those things will be helpful for the girls.”

“What I can do too, is once we are in the taxi heading back to the jet, I can find out if there are any things that Ed will need…ya know, anything special. If there is anything, I’ll call you before we get onto the jet and let you know.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea hun – then I can get those things before everyone gets here.”

“Exactly.” Bette watched the driver pull into the driveway of Joan and Ed’s home. “Hey Tee, I’m here. I’ll be in touch before we are on our way back to you.”

Tina smiled. “Okay baby. I love you…Gosh I’m so damn excited.”

Bette laughed. “Me too honey…me too.”

Bette ended the call and then reached into her purse to pay the driver.

Ed attempted to entertain Nicholas from across the table while he finished taking his morning pills. The funny faces and noises caused Nicholas to squirm in Melissa’s arms. 

“Is Grandpa being silly with you?” Melissa asked her son, knowing the tiny baby had no clue what was being asked of him.

Angie finished the last piece of pancake in her dish then placed the fork on the plate. “Joan, those pancakes were fabulous.”

“Thank you Angelica. I’m glad you like them.” Joan placed the carton of orange juice in the fridge, then turned abruptly when she heard a knock at the front door. “Oh dear, I wonder who that might be?”

“Expecting any visiting nurses Dad?” Mel asked.

“No, not today. I got some good news yesterday. The nurse that took my blood said that the levels look stable this week, so I didn’t need a blood transfusion.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Excellent Ed. That must have made you feel pretty happy,” Angie added.

“Sure did. It happens sometimes, where I don’t need a transfusion and all, but it sure was nice to hear that especially during Christmas week.”

After a few minutes, Joan could be heard making her way back to the kitchen. As she entered the doorway, the image of someone walking behind her became clearer.

“Momma B?” Angie stood from the chair, completely astonished to see her mother. “What on earth are you doing here?” Angie looked beyond Bette and could see that Tina didn’t accompany her. “Is Mom okay?”

Bette smiled. “Yes honey, your mom is okay.”

Angie couldn’t imagine what would bring Bette to Los Angeles on Christmas Eve. “Then…what?”

Melissa stood from her chair so she could give Bette a place to sit. “Sit here Bette.”

Bette’s eyes travelled from Ed to Melissa. They lit up at the sight of her grandson. “No – no, it’s okay…you sit.”  
  
“I have to change Nick’s diaper anyway, so make yourself comfortable.” As much as Melissa would have loved to have stayed around to find out why Bette was there, Nicholas had other plans for her.

“Okay…thank you.” As Bette removed her jacket and hung it over the back of the chair, Angie made the formal introductions.

After everyone said their hello’s and offered a few handshakes, Joan brought a cup of coffee to the table for Bette. “I’d offer you some pancakes, but the family pretty much left me dry.”

Bette grinned. “It’s quite alright, thank you anyway.”

“Spill…why are you here Momma B?” Angie felt butterflies growing in her stomach. “Are you sure Mom is okay? Why didn’t she come here too?”

“Why don’t we wait for Melissa to come back to the kitchen. I have something I’d like to share with everyone.”

“Huh?”

Bette arched a brow, a signal that Angie need not keep pushing and have a bit more patience until Melissa returned.

#

Tina had pulled out of the supermarket parking lot having just finished buying all the necessary groceries to keep everyone fulfilled for quite a few days. Considering how much snow was expected by the afternoon and over the next few days, she had bought extra food in the event the stores closed due to deteriorating conditions. 

Once home, she unpacked the groceries and started to finish the rest of the house cleaning. It was important the house look extra warm and inviting for their guests. With the apple cider on warm, Tina added a few cinnamon sticks which enhanced the aroma that filled the house and then began preparing a few homemade pies.

#

When Melissa returned to the kitchen, she brought Nicholas over to Bette who was happy to take him in her arms. “Hello darling,” Bette said as she gazed into his eyes.

“Momma B has something to tell us,” Angie quickly shared.

Melissa wasn’t sure just what she missed. “Oh…okay.”

“He’s a little butterball ain’t he?” Ed joked, referring to how solid and heavy Nicholas felt.

“Maybe he will be a football player one day,” Bette offered, not taking her eyes away from the little boy who had a strong hold of her heart strings.

“Did she say why she is here?” Melissa whispered, taking advantage of the fact that Bette and Ed were consumed in conversation about the baby.

“No,” Angie replied quietly.

“This seems crazy,” Melissa whispered.

“Uh-huh,” Angie muttered discretely.

“I bet he just loves the snow out East,” Ed suggested. “I imagine he would absolutely adore being pulled in a sled.”

“I imagine he would love that,” Bette replied. “I also imagine that what he would love more is having his grandpa pull him in a sled.”

Mel’s eyebrows cringed. How could Bette offer such a suggestion knowing that there was so much uncertainty for Ed? Not to mention, the likelihood of him ever having an opportunity to fly across the country while ill was slim to none.

Angelica was also a taken back somewhat by Bette’s thoughts. Surely it was nice to paint such a picture, but sadly she knew that the possibility was never going to be a reality. 

While the girls were lost in their own thoughts, Ed chuckled at the image Bette offered. “That sure would be a fine day now wouldn’t it?”

“It sure would Ed,” Bette smiled. “I’ve always said never put off to tomorrow what you can do today.”

Mel and Angelica both raised their brows.

“Um…Momma B.” Angie said sharply.

“I’d love that Bette…but you see, the doctor’s claim that it would be a bit risky for me to be on a plane with so many people. He worries about me getting sick…you know…being in a small place like a plane with people that could be carrying viruses and all. Otherwise, I’d been in Massachusetts with the kids, like they had asked.”

Bette shifted Nicholas to her other arm and looked down at him. “What do you say Nicholas – don’t you think that Grandpa should never give up something he wants so bad?”  
  
“Momma B, what are you doing?” Angelica began to get annoyed and upset at how her mother was prodding Ed. With no chance of Ed ever being able to see such a dream come true, it seemed callous and insensitive to be saying the things she was – even if she was doing it to provide hope.

Bette ignored Angie and continued to offer an inspiring image. “I could totally see you pulling Nicholas in a sled while the snow was falling. As a matter of fact, I could even see you holding helping him open some Christmas gifts as the hot apple cider filled the room and the snow continued to fall softly on the ground.”

“Do something,” Melissa uttered.

“Momma B, can I please talk to you privately?”

“Ha, I like your idea Bette. It sounds just like I have always pictured it – except for one thing…”

Bette waited to hear what Ed was going to say, as did Joan and the girls who were filled with anxiety.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here are a few more chapters. Thanks so much for your comments! ~ Chicki

**Chapter 7**

“What’s that?” Bette encouraged.

“This damn thing I’ve been trying to fight here, the thing I need to get transfusions for –“

“Myelodysplastic Syndrome,” Joan interjected.

“Yeah, that. You see, they tell me that it can be a bit risky if I am around a lot of people, particularly in a closed in space like a plane, because I could catch something that my body may not be able to fight off.”

“The H1N1 epidemic hasn’t helped either,” Joan added. “The doctor has said that if Ed was to catch that, that it could be fatal.”

Mel and Angie looked at one another.

“I see,” Bette uttered. “Well…the concern is if you are in the presence of a lot of people, and don’t have enough precautions to take – right?”

Ed nodded in agreement.

“Well…” Bette said with a smile. “I happen to have a means of getting you to Massachusetts safely.”

Angie’s brows arched. “Momma B, that is impossible – we already discussed –“ Angie was cut off by a combination of Mel’s hand gripping her arm and Bette’s words.

“Please Angelica, let me finish.”

“Sorry, go ahead.”

Bette leaned in towards Ed and placed her hand on top of the back of his hand. “You want to see New England, at Christmas, in the snow…right?”

Ed felt his cheeks flush as he held back his emotion. “Course…always have.” He looked briefly from Bette to Joan, who was also doing her best to understand just what was on Bette’s mind.

“Well Ed, then I think it’s time you get into your bedroom and pack some clothes, because that is just where you are going to be celebrating Christmas this year.”

“I…I don’t understand?” Ed said weakly. 

“Momma B?”

Bette looked at everyone around the table. “I have a private jet that is waiting on us at LAX right now.”  
  
“What? Are you serious?” Angelica could not believe what she was hearing.

Melissa’s eyes widened. She too was stunned by the revelation. How on earth did Bette manage to get a hold of a private jet?

“You mean, you have your own jet?” Ed said in awe. “I didn’t know your mother was that wealthy,” Ed stated towards Angie.

“She isn’t,” Angie quickly replied. “Where on earth did you get a hold of a plane?”

Bette couldn’t help but laugh at the discussion. “First, it isn’t my plane. It happens to be owned by someone that I worked very closely with years ago, before I had moved from California to the east coast. I happened to call her when you girls were still back home, and she didn’t get back to me until the wee hours this morning.”

Joan felt somewhat awkward as she formed her words. “How much will this be costing us? A private jet certainly has to cost more than a commercial airplane.”

Bette winked at Joan, “Not a dime Joan.”

“That’s impossible,” Ed shot back. “Today, everyone is always looking to make a dime. This woman just hands out her jet and doesn’t expect a thing in return?”

Bette tilted her head to the side as she thought of her friend Peggy. “Believe it or not, there happens to be some people in this world, who remember where they came from, and the wealth doesn’t go to their head. Peggy is one of those people. If she can do something for someone, she will. She not only is providing this transportation, but the pilots’ wages as well. She is a gem.”

“And you are a gem of a lady for bothering to make the request of her,” Ed said warmly.

“It was no bother Ed. I’m happy to be able to do it.”

Angie was the first to shoot from her seat and wrap her arms around her mother. “You certainly are a gem Momma B, thank you so much.”

Bette rubbed Angie’s back, content that she could bring happiness to everyone. This really was the reason for the season – bringing family together and providing something to people that needn’t be of a monetary value. After all, wasn’t that the spirit of the holiday season?

Joan couldn’t believe it. She knew how much it meant to Ed to be experiencing the holiday season on the east coast. “How long should we plan on staying?”

Ed turned his head towards his wife. “I don’t have anything keeping me here that’s for sure, and neither do you.”

“True.”

“Do you have any doctor appointments between Christmas and New Years?” Bette inquired.

“Umm…let me check my calendar.” Ed stood from chair, and with a little more life in each step, he walked over to the side of the fridge where his calendar was hanging by a magnet. “Now let’s see here,” he said slowly while taking his reading glasses from his top shirt pocket and placing them on. “My next appointment is January 6th.”

“Well then, why don’t you plan on bringing enough things with you that will last you until after New Year’s day?” Bette suggested. 

“Are you sure?” Ed and Joan both asked in unison.

“Absolutely!”  
  
Melissa and Angie could hardly contain their excitement. “Oh this is so crazy,” Melissa blurted out. “This is going to be so much fun!”  
  
Angie was thrilled to see how happy Melissa was. “Not only will everyone be spending Christmas together, but we will also be celebrating the start of a brand new year together,” Angie added.

“You bet we will.” Bette looked down at Nicholas who had fallen fast asleep on her lap. “You are one lucky little boy to have so much love surrounding you.”

Before anyone realized it, Ed was gone.

“Where’s Dad?”

Everyone glanced around the kitchen, as Joan took a quick peek into the living room. “Hmm…I’m not sure.”

“Joan,” Ed shouted from his bedroom. “Where is the large suitcase we had? I have the smaller one, but the big one isn’t in the closet.”

The girls shared a laugh together, finding it rather funny that the unhealthiest one in the group was the first to hurry off and begin packing his things.

It hadn’t taken the girls long to have their family packed up. As they sat in the living room with Nicholas and Bette, they couldn’t contain their gratitude.

“Bette…thank you…so very much.” Mel’s voice cracked as emotion took over. She felt Angie’s hand squeeze her own as a symbol of strength. “Dad has no clue how touch and go things can get, mostly because he has been fortunate so far.”

“Tina and I were both happy that we could do this.” Bette looked towards Nicholas who was fidgeting with the string hanging from Angie’s hooded sweatshirt. “Christmas wouldn’t be the same without having family together…a sentiment I think we all share.”

“Absolutely,” Angie piped up. “I just cannot believe that you were able to pull this off Momma B. It amazes me how nice people can be – like your friend who helped make this a reality for us.”

“There is a lot of good in people Angelica.”  
  
“I know. I know you have always told me that growing up, but sometimes…” Angie stopped to reflect on that “negative” side of humanity that her work often exposed her to. “It’s hard to remember that these days.”

Melissa looked at her wife in an odd way. “What do you mean honey?”

“I mostly mean by what I see all the time when I’m on the road reporting breaking news from somewhere. I love my job, don’t get me wrong. I love the adrenalin rush, and I don’t imagine getting such a rush doing anything else. But at the same time, I often find myself reporting on some horrible child neglect situation we got a tip about, or I’m reporting from a courthouse where we are awaiting the fate of some guy who flipped out and killed his whole family…or a baby who was shaken to death…or –“

“I get it babe.” It was hard for Melissa to hear the darkness that her wife frequently found herself in the middle of…especially when society was attracted to sensationalism more than it was the warm and fuzzy stuff that also goes on but isn’t as newsworthy.

Bette lost herself in Angelica’s world. She knew her daughter had a passion for communications and public affairs, and so working for the media seemed an appropriate pursuit when it came to a career. However, what her daughter shared was the reality that in this world there was a certain darkness, and that while that existed, all the more we must embrace the good that was sometimes hidden in the shadows. For certain that good existed…but…it was just often lost in the background of the sensational tragedies that unfortunately attracts the attention of the general public.

“I’m sorry,” Angie said softly.

“It’s okay,” Melissa placed her hand on top of Angie’s. “It’s just so painfully difficult to hear about the harsh reality that exists, but even more difficult when I know that your world is a double edged sword. I know you love your job baby, but at the same time I also know that it brings a level of stress that I wish didn’t come along with it.”

Bette smiled…though she was prepared to offer her two cents, she found herself enjoying sitting back and watching the young couple; the gentle words which Mel offered reminded her of the softness that Tina possessed. While the girls spoke to one another, she quietly rose from the chair and exited the living room and walked down the hall towards the front door.

#

Tina had everything under control. The sheets were all changed in the guest room at Mel and Angie’s place, and a fresh arrangement of flowers had been strategically placed on the kitchen table with a small card that welcomed Ed and Joan to New England. She had filled the fridge with a few extra items, and placed a fresh bottle of spring water on the water machine that Angie and Melissa had recently decided to rent – a decision which they hoped would encourage them to drink more spring water than anything else.

Just as Tina was locking the door behind her, the sound of her cell phone had filled the cold and snowy outdoor air. She grabbed hold of it and noticed the caller ID indicated it was Bette. “Honey, what did they say? Were they shocked? Was Ed thrilled or what?”

Bette chuckled, “Luv, you have to stop asking questions if you want me to be able to tell you.”

Tina felt her face warm. “You’re right…sorry.”

“It’s okay. They were all completely shocked. I kind of dragged it out…the reason for why I was there.”

“You didn’t –“

“I did.”

“Bette! How could –“

“I know, I know. First of all, I think our daughter nearly had a stroke when she saw me there without you. She was convinced that I had come with bad news, so the first thing I had to do was settle her fears that you were okay.”  
  
“I can imagine it must have looked odd for you not only to be there, but to be there without me.”

“Exactly, and to be honest I didn’t give that a whole lot of thought.”

“Me either. Go on…what else happened?”

“So I talked with Ed about how New England was…the nice snow that was falling, and it didn’t take long for Ed to start sharing his vision of a white Christmas and all.”  
  
“Awww….so did you tell him right then and there?”  
  
“No, I still waited – matter of fact, Angie was beginning to have a fit. She was doing her best not to show how upset she was with me, but I could see it in her face. I just…I don’t know Tee, I wanted to wait for what I felt was that single moment when it was right to just tell them…and that I did.”

“They must have thought you lost your head.”

Bette laughed, hearing a bit of shuffling from the bedroom further down the hall. “Uh huh. It all worked out though. The girls have all their things together, and I think Ed and Joan are nearly ready.”

“I can’t wait to see you…” Although Tina knew Bette would be back later that afternoon, it still felt a bit strange that her wife wasn’t near her side the day before Christmas.

“I’ll be home before you know it.”

“I know…I still missed you today.”  
  
“I missed you too Tee.”

“Do you think you want to take them into Boston this evening? Maybe do horse and carriage ride before dinner, or after dinner?”

“I’ll ask them…when we are in the taxi. I’ll call you so that you can plan dinner around that.”

“Perfect.”

At the sound of luggage wheels dragging on the wood floor, Bette finished her conversation and called the taxi service that brought her. Within a short amount of time, the group was in the taxi and on their way back to the jet.

“Yeah, so everyone decided it would be best to have dinner first, and then they would go into Boston for the carriage ride and get some desert too.”  
  
Bette’s cell was fading in and out, making it hard for Tina to know if she heard everything. “They?”

Bette settled the taxi fair and joined the rest of the group outside the car. “I volunteered both of us to watch Nicholas while the four of them spent some time together. Angie and Mel both know the good spots in the city, so they will be fine.”

Angie and Mel both smiled at Bette, overhearing the conversation she had started in the car.

“Anyway, I’ll talk to you soon. We need to head to the jet and it’s going to be loud so you probably won’t hear me anyway.”

 _‘Cant’ hear you much anyway,’_ Tina thought to herself. “Okay…I love you babe.”  
  
“I love you too Tina.”

Bette flipped her phone shut and led the family towards where the jet was parked. She had called the pilot while they were about five minutes from the airport so that he could do what he needed in order to reduce the amount of time they would have to wait for wheels off the ground.

#

Back home Tina had just finished putting the spiral ham in the oven where it now joined the lamb. The pie was in the second oven and would be finished in about thirty minutes, leaving her just enough time for a shower. Dinner was coming together nicely – all she needed now as her family.

As Tina ascended the stairs slowly, she casually straightened a few of the many pictures that adorned the wall leading upstairs. The wall was often referred to as their “memory wall” by both she and Bette, for it contained pictures from different moments in their lives together – many which were milestones and some which were vacations, or the unexpected capturing by the lens.

In any event, their wall was full of love and wonderful memories. The home they had bought was quickly filled with personal items that told a story of who they were as individuals, but also what they symbolized together as a couple. It was their home…and it brought with it a peace and comfort like nothing else.

Tina smiled at the last picture before turning towards her bedroom.

#

When the plane landed Ed could not believe his eyes. “My god! Look at the weather out there!” His excitement could hardly be contained, something that brought a smile from the pilot who was accustomed to all kinds of weather.

“Wow, it sure snowed a lot since we left,” Melissa noted.

“It did. I hope that it’s not so bad that they close down some stores and things at Faneuil Hall.”

“Doubt it. This time of the year businesses hope to get your last dime.”

“Smart woman you have there,” Ed piped up. 

“It is Christmas Eve though…they may just call it a day and go home to their families,” Joan reasoned.

Bette found herself amused by the discussion. As a business owner herself, she was well aware that unless the Governor declared a state of emergency which would require people to stay off the roads, people shopped. . . and there was no stopping Boston shoppers. “Don’t any of you worry about a thing.”

After everyone grabbed their luggage and departed, Bette stayed behind a few seconds. Though she knew that Peggy would take care of him quite well during this holiday, she also wanted to show her own gratitude. “Thank you for a flawless trip,” she said handing him a hundred dollar bill.

“You’re welcome, it was a pleasure Bette, but truly this isn’t necessary.”

“I like to show my appreciation for a job well done.”

“I understand. But…the boss left me with pretty strict instructions.”

Bette tilted her head showing her puzzlement. “I don’t understand.”

“I was told under no circumstances would I accept a thing from any of the passengers. I like my job…so, it is best you take this.”

Bette laughed, picturing Peggy’s face and voice as she gave such strict advisement. “I understand…I’ve worked with Ms. Peabody for many years. Have a great holiday you hear?” Bette said before turning from the pilot to exit the jet.

“One more thing.”

Bette turned back, “yes?”

“She wanted me to give you this.” 

Bette looked at the small envelope. “What is it?”

The pilot didn’t answer. “She just told me to be sure I gave this to following the return flight.”

Bette took the envelope and quickly departed the plane. The family was waiting near what they thought was her car. “Thanks again,” she shouted back to the pilot as she ran towards the group.

“Momma B it’s freezing out here!” Angie bellowed, looking down at Nicholas who she shielded from the blowing snow.

“I don’t think that’s my car,” Bette said as she fished in her purse for her car keys. Once she found them, she pressed the unlock button which flashed her headlights. Through the mound of snow that covered the lights, Bette noticed a hint of light. “See, it’s that one there, two cars down.”

“You should have packed a heavier coat,” Joan admonished Ed, who could have cared less, for he was standing in snow!

“This is the heaviest coat I have, and it will be fine. I’m just thrilled to be here!”

Bette navigated through what was about five inches of unplowed snow to her SUV. “Get yourselves inside and I’ll brush the car off.”

“Hell no,” Ed spoke up. “That is one thing I would love to do.”

Melissa and Angie couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously Dad? I have a car sitting in my driveway that you can have a ball cleaning off for me.”

“Good, I’ll do that one too.” Ed took the snow scraper from Bette and suggested they get inside the car while he took care of business.

Once inside the SUV, everyone watched as Ed carefully cleared the snow from the window, his image becoming more clear with each swipe.

“I haven’t seen him this happy in such a long time.” Joan watched as Ed continued to enjoy the task of snow removal. “Thanks so much Bette.”

“It was nothing, really.”

“No, it was something….it was REALLY something. You didn’t have to travel on Christmas Eve…you could have certainly spent it with your wife. I want you to know how much I appreciate it.”

“Me too,” Melissa joined.

Angelica was so proud of her mom. Bette always had a soft side, and she was fortunate to see the best part of her mother, where others had sometimes found her to be an extreme perfectionist when it came to her career. Angie found such a tremendous change in her mother when she moved to New England and decided to open her small and quaint art gallery.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**CHAPTER 8**

While waiting for the vehicle to warm and Ed to finish clearing the snow, Bette opened the small envelope.

“What is that?” Angie inquired, feeling an elbow graze her arm.

“Nosey,” Melissa whispered.

“It’s something the pilot gave me just when I was leaving.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure…” Bette stopped talking as she read the hand writing on the top of the small cardboard that held a Visa gift card.

“What is it?” Angie couldn’t help herself. “Who is it from?”

“It is from Peggy Peabody.”

“What does it say?”

The curiosity was interrupted momentarily by Ed getting into the vehicle. 

“Did you have fun honey?” Joan asked, unable to see Ed’s face because of his sitting in the front passenger seat.

“Joan you should have seen it. If you look really close, you can see the actual shape of the snowflake. It is so clean cut that you can just see this little star…”

“Aren’t your hands cold Dad?”

“Nope.”

“We need to get you a pair of gloves Ed,” Angie added. “Maybe when we get to Faneuil Hall we can get some.”

Ed held his hands to the heater. “No problem, the heater works just fine.”

“Okay, so Ed let me share a little something with you,” Bette started. “While you were outside, I was explaining to the ladies how the pilot handed me an enveloped when I was departing the plane.”

“He did?”  
  
“Yes, he sure did. It is from Peggy Peabody.”

Everyone listened as Bette appeared ready to share the contents.

“Anyway….she enclosed a Visa gift card and a hand written note on the card that reads – ‘Joan and Ed, welcome to New England. You haven’t experienced the purity of snow or the elegance of the winter holiday until you have done so in New England. This said, no doubt you will find yourselves shall we say, unprepared? Please accept this gift card to acquire the proper winter jackets, boots, and items you might find helpful during your winter holiday. Merry Christmas, Peggy Peabody’…”

“Wow, she is unbelievable.” Angie looked at Ed and Joan who appeared stunned by the gesture.

“It says here that it is in the amount of... one-thousand dollars.”

“A thousand dollars!?” Melissa screeched. “Seriously?”

“The woman is loaded,” Bette explained. “To you and I, a thousand dollars is a lot, but to Peggy it is a trifling amount of money. However, it is still quite a thoughtful gesture all the same.”

Joan and Ed had yet to speak. In fact, they were humbled and silenced by the overwhelming love that was surrounding them.

“So, perhaps the first stop might be at one of the stores along our way home so we can get you guys a heavier coat, insulated boots, scarf’s and maybe gloves and a hat. You will need it once you hit Faneuil Hall after dinner.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Angie replied.

“I must have this wonderful ladies address so I can send along a thank you card,” Joan requested.

“Certainly,” Bette replied as she pulled her bluetooth from her purse, preparing a call to Tina to let her know that they landed and would be home following a brief shopping excursion for winter attire.

“Good idea Joan,” Ed added. “This woman might be wealthy, but nothing says that she has to do such nice things for others. You don’t see generosity like this all that often, and at a minimum we need to extend our sincerest gratitude.”

“I’ll be sure to prepare a card during our vacation here,” Joan reassured.

Ed stared out the window as the vehicle began passing areas that offered colorful lights on trees and homes. It was Christmas Eve and he…he was with his daughter, his family…and they were in New England to boot! It just didn’t get any better than this.

#

Tina was looking at her watch, wondering just where the family was. Bette had phoned to say that they would be running a little later than anticipated due to what was supposed to be a “brief” shopping experience. However, when it came to shopping and Bette – the word “brief” was an understatement by a long shot.

She didn’t want to look like a pesky wife, but she also didn’t want the food to ruin either. As she contemplated calling Bette, she jumped when her cell phone rang in her hand. “Hello?”

“Hey Tee –“

“Bette! I was just –“

“Going to call?” Bette finished her sentence.

Tina chuckled. “Yes, actually I was. How did you know?”

“Because I know you.”

“Where are you guys?”

“We will be pulling into the driveway in about ten minutes. The store was a mad house and Nicholas needed to have his diaper changed. When we got outside, the snow was picking up a little more so that has also been making it a slow trip home.”

“Okay, well you just be careful then. I have everything in the oven on warm…now all I need is for all of you to arrive safetly.”

“We will Tee. I’ll see you in a few.”

“I love you Bette.”

“I love you too babe.”

#

“How’s Mom?” Angie asked from the rear.

“She’s good – you know Mom, she was getting a little antsy as to where we were because she didn’t want to overcook the dinner.”

Ed smiled. “I hear Tina is a great cook.”

Bette and Angie’s ears perked up. “Where did you hear that?” Angie inquired.

“From some of the e-mails Melissa sent me following a Sunday dinner at your parents.” 

Angie turned and looked Melissa, giving her a brief kiss on her cheek. “I know you like Mom’s cooking but never knew you went so far as to brag about it.”

“I don’t tell you everything,” Mel teased.

“Yeah? What else are you not telling me?” Angie felt Melissa squeeze her hand.

“I suppose you’ll just have to keep guessing now won’t you?”

Angie slipped her arm around Melissa and pulled her in for a tight hug before kissing the top of her head.

#

Tina felt her heart jump the moment the headlights scanned across the kitchen wall. Bette was home, and that meant her whole family was too. She was extremely excited to meet Melissa’s family, and only hoped that she would hit it off well with them. Surely from the couple of small discussions she had with Bette, it sounded like things were going very well, but Tina just wanted to be sure that the holiday was one of the very best.

She quickly opened the front door where she found that the shoveling she had done a few hours earlier had already been replaced with new snow. Although it would have been twice as much had she not done so, she was disappointed to find the new snow had already defeated her intentions.

“Hi Mom!” Angie waved as she took Nicholas from his car seat. 

When Ed exited the car, he was greeted by the neighbors overly happy golden retriever. “Well hello there,” he said, reaching down to offer a pat atop the furry head.

“That is Max,” Bette informed. “He lives across the street there and thinks that I have a treat for him every time he sees me come home.

“You’ve been spoiling him Bette?” Ed asked.

“I will not confirm or deny that one,” Bette laughed. “I miss having a dog. We had one growing up, “ Bette explained as they made their way towards the front door. “Maybe one day.”

“I think it would be a wonderful idea,” Melissa spoke up. “Nicholas would love to have a pal living a few doors down from him. Plus it’s a dead end street too.”

Ed smiled at his daughter. “Looks like you have a few people already willing to throw a welcome party for the fella.”

Bette nodded in agreement as she followed the family to the front door.

Tina pushed the door open a bit wider until Bette took hold of it and could hold it open for everyone else. Angie and Nicholas were the first to enter followed by Melissa, Joan, and then Ed.

Once inside, Bette introduced Ed and Joan to Tina; the warmth could be felt immediately, which put Tina at ease. 

“Did you guys have fun shopping?” Tina asked.

“I couldn’t believe how busy it was, considering it’s Christmas Eve,” Joan remarked while Bette helped her with her jacket and then Ed.

“I hope everyone is hungry!” Tina said as she took their coats from Bette.

“I’m starving,” Angie piped up.

“I second that,” Ed quickly responded just as his daughter joined him. His eyes immediately focused on the large stone fireplace in the living room which could easily be seen from the kitchen. “Wow…would you look at that.”

Everyone watched as Ed made his way into the living room to admire the fireplace more closer. 

“You like the rustic feel?” Bette asked.

“Heck yeah. It really has a cabin like feel to it.”

“There was a time you wouldn’t have found me in something like this,” Bette explained. “But when we came here to New England, it just seemed to feel so cozy and quaint. I couldn’t help by fall in love with it.”

“Me too,” Tina agreed. “It offers such a warm and comfy feeling. I love making a cup of tea and sitting by the fire to read.”

“That must be wonderful,” Joan said as she pictured what that must feel like. “I love the open feeling between the living room and kitchen.”

“The openness kept it a little more contemporary for me,” Bette admitted.

Ed’s hand grazed the top of the leather chair. “It’s a fine place you have here ladies.”

“Thank you,” Bette and Tina said in unison.

“How about we do dinner?” Angie inquired once more. “I can’t help it, I’m hungry like a wolf!”

Melissa laughed, “ You are such a dork.”

“Yeah…but…you love that about me.”

Everyone laughed as they started to follow Tina towards the kitchen, where Ed quickly found himself amused with the cabin décor that adorned this room as well.

#

  
Nicholas was busy in his playpen, and didn’t appear anywhere near ready to eat. Mel and Angie decided that Bette and Tina could give him his dinner once they had all eaten themselves. The family had now taken a seat at the table and had begun admiring each plate, bowl, and platter of food that adorned the tabletop.

“That looks like one fine lamb,” Ed mentioned as his eyes scanned the mashed potatoes, ham, squash, corn, beans and salad. “Matter of fact, it all looks might fine.”

“It was nothing,” Bette offered, smiling at Tina as she awaited the rebuttal.

“Uh huh, my poor wife tired herself over the stove all night to get this dinner together before she jumped on a jet to L.A.”

Everyone laughed, and Bette reached over and squeezed Tina’s hand. “She’s a good sport isn’t she?”

“She’s the best,” Angie piped up.

Bette asked that each of them join her in a prayer before they ate. “Heavenly father, thank you for allowing us the opportunity to sit as family to enjoy a wonderful meal together. We ask that you nourish our minds, bodies, and souls and keep us safe and healthy as we spend this most meaningful holiday together…Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone replied.

“How about we just pass each item around and you can just put what you want into your plate?” Tina suggested.

Joan agreed it was a great idea, and eagerly took the bowl of mashed potatoes from the table and began to pass it around. “It smells delightful.”

“Thank you. I was a bit worried when Bette mentioned you would be stopping at the store before coming here.”

“Doesn’t look like there was anything to worry about Mom,” Angie offered as she took a piece of ham from the platter and placed it on her plate. “As a matter of fact, it looks awesome.”

Tina smiled, looking over at Bette who was just reaching for her hand. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about Tee,” she whispered.

Tina squeezed Bette’s hand, her heart filled with so much happiness that they could make this all come together. She loved that Bette was not only a resourceful woman, but one who didn’t stop until she got what she wanted. That persistence and will to keep driving forward amidst what some might term the “impossible” was something that Tina respected about her wife. She was a strong woman, and one that could be counted on as coming through.

It wasn’t long before everyone found their plate full and began filling their stomachs with Tina’s fine home cooking. In between the “mmm’s” everyone shared what a fabulous cook Tina was, and how Bette best hold on tight to her wife. 

Over the next forty-five minutes, there were stories shared by Angelica of her childhood, and Bette and Tina’s first holiday meals together back in Los Angeles with their friends, as well as some of the difficult path that Ed had travelled. When it came to Melissa, she had shared a few memories of some milestones that had occurred during Ed’s absence. Hearing his daughter fill some of the gaps that had been left between them, brought not only a few tears but also a sense of gratitude as well.

“You guys best get going into the city,” Bette suggested. “We’ll clean up here and feed Nicholas.”

“You sure?” Angie asked.

“Sure,” Tina responded for both she and her wife. “You want to be able to see a few things before everything closes for the night right?”

“True,” Melissa replied. “Your mom is right, we should leave now so we can get to the city and have some time to do a few things.”

“Okay. Whatever we can’t do today, we can do over the next few days anyway,” Angie said as she rose from the table to retrieve their coats.

“I’ll send you off with some apple cider to keep you warm along the way.” Tina rose from the chair and went to the cupboard to retrieve some tall travel mugs. 

Bette took two plates from Joan as she attempted to help clear the table. “Joan, you are company –“  
  


“I know Bette, I’m just not use to –“

“You may not be used to relaxing much, but here, during this trip, we would really like you to also feel like you are getting a little break as well.”

Joan smiled. Taking care of Ed had slowly become more and more demanding, especially when he was having a rough week of things – not to mention the fact that she took over a few of the household duties that Ed would always do himself. “Thank you Bette.”

“You’re welcome. You better get your jacket and join the rest of the gang because they may just forget and leave without you!”

Joan laughed as she walked to the living room where everyone was at different stages of adding their winter attire to their bodies.

“Bye Mom, Momma B – I hope that Nick is good for you.”

“Don’t worry honey, he’ll be good.”

Everyone shared their goodbyes and Bette and Tina stood at the front door until the SUV was no longer visible.

Bette closed the door then turned to Tina and slipped her hands around her wife’s waist. “You look a little tired babe. Why don’t you take it easy and I’ll take care of cleaning up.”

“Nooo, you travelled all day.”

“It’s fine. Really.” 

“I am not going to let you take on that disaster,” Tina said glancing towards the kitchen.

“It isn’t a big deal. We have a dishwasher, and it won’t take long at all…I promise. If you want to help, I’ll let you do one thing.”  
  
“What is that?”

“Feed your grandson.”

Tina smiled before she planted a kiss on the brunette’s soft lips.   
  
“Mmmm, what on earth did I do to deserve the pleasure?”  
  
“Because you are you…and you are an amazing woman that I love so much. Your heart is so huge…and when I see the length you will go through to bring joy and happiness to others it makes me fall even deeper in love with you.”

Bette’s eyes filled from emotion. “That was beautiful.”

“It is true. I’m the luckiest woman in this world, because I have you…we have our health…and we have an incredible family.”

Bette brought her lips to Tina’s, sealing her agreement with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well, here are the final two chapters of this little Christmas tale. I am so happy that you have come along on this journey. I love holiday themed stories, and hope to have some new ones created for next Christmas. In the meantime, enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 9**

Ed’s eyes widened when they approached Faneuil Hall. The trees that bordered the sidewalks were adorned with white crystal lights that the falling snow failed to cover. The storefronts were decorated with lights, firs, ornaments and wreaths, emphasizing the Christmas holiday. 

“I’ve heard of it, and I’ve even seen it in pictures but good Lord none of it compares to the actual thing,” Ed shared, still in awe.

“It sure is beautiful,” Joan smiled. She was filled with peace, knowing that Ed was living one of his dreams.

“Ah, and we even have a space right here in front.” Angie carefully parked the car, being mindful not to hit the large drifts that the snow plows had created.

“Only hard thing about the city is the inability to properly plow these busy streets,” Mel noted.

“I can’t imagine living in the city itself during the winter,” Angie replied. “I’m glad we are close enough to enjoy the great things here, but far enough away to feel a sense of quiet.”

“Well…living in L.A., we don’t get to see the city face snow like this…so I can’t imagine how difficult it must get.” Ed didn’t wait for a reply before he started opening the car door. The moment his feet hit the ground, the sound of carolers could be heard.

The ladies laughed as they watched Ed make his way around the front of the car and onto the sidewalk.

“Darn, I haven’t seen your father move so fast since I’ve met him!” Joan remarked as she exited the car.

Melissa laughed. “He certainly seems to have more life in him doesn’t he?”

Angie took hold of Mel’s hand and started towards Ed who had already found himself a kiosk serving hot chocolate. 

“Any of you girls want a hot chocolate?” 

“Sure.”

“I’m in.”

“I’ll have one dear.”

“Well you ladies just tell the man here how you would like it, and leave the rest to me.”

Ed took hold of the cup the man had prepared and started to slowly sip it.

“Is it good Dad?”

“Mm-mmm, it’s perfect.”

Once everyone had received their beverage, they started to walk around and take in the sights of each storefront. The falling snow only added to the beauty, for the cold ice crystals sparkled as they passed each of the white lights.

The kiosks were many and diverse. The items being sold ranged from t-shirts, magnets, photographs all the way up to more expensive items like fine jewelry. The vendors selling food inside of the Quincy Marketplace, another tourist attraction located in the same area of Faneuil Hall, were filling the air with delightful scents.

“Gosh, even though we ate dinner not too long ago, I’m getting hungry.” Angie looked over at Mel who nodded in agreement.

“We could always get some desert here, or head over to the North End,” Mel suggested. “What do you think Dad?”

“It doesn’t matter to me honey. I’m okay with whatever you want to do.”

The conversation was interrupted by the sight of a large horse drawn carriage being drawn by a stunning Clydesdale. 

“Oh wow, look at how beautiful that horse is.” Joan was elated. She had always loved horses, and the Clydesdales in particular were just a magnificent animal with their grand size. “Ed, we must take a ride.”

Ed smiled at his wife. He knew she was having an enjoyable time on this trip, but he was fully aware of her love of horses and the excitement it brought out. “Of course we can take a ride Joan. You girls wanna come?”

“No…no you go ahead. It’s one of those romantic things you should do together,” Angie quickly replied.

“We could always go on one too babe,” Mel suggested. “There are a few of them, see…” Melissa pointed to the other two carriages that had lined up behind the Clydesdales.

“If you would like to, I wouldn’t mind. We haven’t done that for a while.”

Angie and Mel watched as the older couple were tucked beneath a red velvet blanket. The carriage roof made it difficult to watch them as they pulled away, but having experienced one of these romantic trysts.

#

With the baby fast asleep in his crib, Bette and Tina sat on the loveseat in the living room. The only sound to permeate the silence was the warm fire raging in the fireplace. The flames provided the only light – dancing gracefully off of each object it faced.

“It’s Christmas Eve…can you believe it?” Tina asked, nuzzling her head against Bette’s shoulder. 

Bette squeezed Tina’s body in close to her. “Honestly, I can’t. The year flew by so fast.” 

“We had a great year. Angie and Melissa moved here…our grandson was born…and so many other wonderful things. We’ve really been blessed.”

Bette stared at the flames which reflected in her eyes. “That we have.”

“Honey…there is one thing I would like for us to start doing…maybe when the New Year begins.”

“What’s that?”  
  
“I want us to go to church.”

The statement was enough to pull Bette’s eyes from the fire to the top of Tina’s head. “Church?” 

Tina looked up at her wife. “Yes. Now, before you say you don’t want to go, just hear me out.”

It was hard, but Bette knew she needed to give Tina that much. Bette was raised Catholic, and wasn’t in agreement with much of what came down from the Vatican. In fact, she had a hard time embracing her religion after there was so much revealed about priests sexually abusing children. Then, add to that, the church’s position that homosexuals have no place in their “house.”

“I…I just feel that we have been so fortunate in our lives Bette. I know that in each of us is something spiritual. I just think it would be nice to actually go to weekly services and embrace everything in a community type of setting and not just be filled with our own personal faith alone as we have been.”

“What do you suggest? I mean, you know my feeling about my own religion. You won’t see me in a Catholic church Tina.”  
  
“I know babe. But, if you are willing to open your mind to another religion, I think it would be nice.”

Bette could see the desire in Tina’s eyes to have something more spiritual in their lives. She had a hard time saying ‘no’ to Tina…always did. “Any ideas?”

“I don’t know…I figured if you were up to it, we could look at some different ones. I know that there are some denominations that welcome diversity…some Protestant based ones…Anglican…Evangelical. We could just take our time, ya know?”

Bette kissed Tina’s forehead. “If it is something that is important to you, then I don’t mind taking a look with you. Who knows, maybe I might find something I really like!”

Tina smiled, pleased that things went a lot smoother than she first thought they would. “Thank you honey.” She slipped her hand behind Bette’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

After the horse and carriage ride, the family had gone to the North End of Boston, taking in some delectable pastries from Modern Pastry before heading over to the Boston Commons. The joy in Ed’s face the entire evening was a reminder of just what Christmas was about. It was about the giving and not the receiving. The bright smile and twinkle in this man’s eyes was something that no one would ever forget. The more time they spent together, the more Melissa realized how much Ed really did dream about spending a Christmas holiday in New England. His excitement only continued to grow with each new sight he took in. 

“Look at that there!” Ed exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the group that were skating on the frog pond.

“They do that all winter Dad. It’s a popular thing in the winter – actually the summer too, but they have sprinklers that spray up for the kids to jump through.”

“No kidding? How deep is it?”

“It’s a cement bottom, sort of like a pool. It really only is about a foot deep at most.”

“That is a great idea for the children,” Joan piped in. “I can’t believe how large the commons are, considering how we basically drove around the perimeter.”

“It is pretty big. In the summer, there are the swan boats that people can go on a little river tour that runs through the commons. We did it this past summer,” Angie shared.

“Yes, I remember the post card.” Ed remarked. “Oh let’s stop, what do you say?”

Angie quickly pulled over to the curb before the traffic light turned. “Why not?”

“Seriously?” Melissa laughed. “You sure you want to keep walking around in the snow Dad?”

“Absolutely! Not only do I plan on walking in the snow, but I’m going to lace up a pair of them there skates.”

“Oh Ed, you’re gonna break your head.” Joan nervously patted his arm. “Let’s just go back to the house…it’s Christmas Eve…you always liked to watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’”

“We can do that too Joan. I’m sure they are running that movie quite a few times tonight and even tomorrow.”

“Yeah, they are probably rotating ‘A Christmas Story’ and that one,” Angie added as she put the car into park.

Once they arrived at the frog pond, Ed quickly approached the shed where the skates were kept, gave the woman his shoe size and before anyone could continue to talk him out of it his blades were slicing the ice.

Joan shook her head as they watched in amusement and waited for the woman to bring their skates to the counter.

#

Tina had fallen asleep against Bette’s shoulder as the brunette read the latest Nicholas Sparks book. The fire continued crackling in the still of the night, warming the house while the snowstorm continued to batter the area. She looked at her watch, starting to get a little concerned that the gang hadn’t returned back home yet. It was nearly 10:50 pm, and most everything was certain to be closed by this time. Before Bette could make a firm decision to call Angelica or not, she heard the front door open and the happy banter of everyone fill the silence.

“Huh?” Tina said wearily.

“It’s okay,” Bette reassured. “They just came home.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost 11 o’clock.”

As Tina repositioned herself on the sofa everyone had started for the living room.

“Well tell us, did you have a good time?” Bette asked.

“You can’t even begin to imagine!” Ed said happily. “I just love it here Bette. I tell ya, I could really get used to living here.”

“Oh yeah?” The statement was music to Bette’s ears. The thought hadn’t really crossed her mind; Ed and Joan moving to Massachusetts. That sure would be something now wouldn’t it?

Bette’s ears weren’t the only ones that perked. “Really Dad?”

“Sure…I mean, I know I’m no spring chicken, and my body does like the warm weather in L.A., but it doesn’t mean I can heat the house up in the winter to keep these old bones comfortable,” Ed laughed. 

Angie and Melissa looked at one another – no doubt there was a whole lot of excitement in Melissa’s eyes especially. Angie took Melissa’s hand and offered to make some coffee.

While Ed and Joan took a seat in the living room, Melissa and Angie retreated to the kitchen.

“Wow…you think he is serious?” Angie asked, opening the cupboard to retrieve some mugs.

“I don’t know. Seems so doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…it does. How do you feel about that?”

“It would be nice. I think it would be nice to have him here.”

“Thing is, is if he is really ill and all…” Angie didn’t want to burst Melissa’s bubble, but she also didn’t want to see such a huge move bring undue stress to Ed. Not to mention, whether Joan was really wanting to relocate, particularly if Ed may not be around for too long.

“What? Finish what you were going to say.”

“There is a lot to consider babe. He seems really good now, but we all know that he has had some really bad moments. A move like this might be too much for him…ya know?”

Melissa remained quiet as she listened.

“I mean…heck, he seems to either be in denial about his health, or he doesn’t know as much as Joan and we do. What happens if he moves here and then suddenly 6 months later…well…something happens. Does Joan want to live here? Doesn’t she have some family in Los Angeles?”

Angie made some good points, but Melissa still felt different. “Ange, I know what you’re saying…and you have made some very valid points. However, you and I both know that you cannot live your life based on the ‘what if’s’ and things like that. Yes, Dad has had some really rough periods with this illness, but at the same time maybe he needs something a little more positive going on where he can look forward to something new and fresh. They say that attitude makes the biggest difference in situations like this, and where we have Nicholas here and he seems to get on pretty well with your mom’s – not to mention the great hospitals and healthcare here…”

Angie put the coffee on and turned to face Melissa. “True. Well…if he really is serious, maybe we should encourage him and Joan to talk about it. We can always help them look for something while they are here.”

“Yeah?”

“Why not?”

Melissa clapped her hands together excitedly before wrapping her arms around Angie’s neck. “Ha, I’m so excited babe. This would be great!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the final Chapter - Thank you all once again for coming along on this holiday journey. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 10**

“Well, it sure sounds like you both had one heck of a good time,” Tina said.

“I thought the carriage ride was just lovely,” Joan offered, rubbing Ed’s back as she waited for his input.

“I loved all of it. That Modern Pastry has the best cannoli’s!” Ed licked his lips. “Just the whole experience. I think the snow added a lot to the feel of it, but it was just great.”

“So…this is an area that you really would relocate to?” Bette inquired, just as Angie and Melissa were returning with the tray of coffees. Both were happy to find Bette already putting the idea to work.

“Don’t know…I would…but I certainly wouldn’t leave my bride behind,” Ed smiled, squeezing Joan’s hand. “What about you hun? You think you could be happy here?”

Joan tilted her head, feeling touched by Ed’s words. “I would be happy wherever you are.”

“Awww, that is just too sweet!” Angie remarked. “Good to know that the romance doesn’t fade after the first few years.”

Melissa elbowed her wife before taking the last mug from the tray. “You have some great romance – what are you talking about?”  
  
“Me?”

“Yes you.” Melissa arched a brow as Angie joined her on the step of the large fireplace.

“I didn’t say that _we_ didn’t have romance…just that it is nice to see it can still be so alive.”

“You’re mom’s still have it.”

“That we do,” Bette said smugly before taking a sip of her coffee – a comment that prompted a gentle nudge from Tina.

“Never mind her.” Tina slightly blushed. 

“What?” Bette asked defensively.

“You gals are getting yourselves in some big holes there,” Ed laughed. “So…Joan, what do you think?”

To everyone’s surprise, Joan was open to the idea. She had some family on the West Coast, but it meant more to her to see Ed so happy – especially if his time may be shorter than what she had ever thought.

Melissa and Angie shared the pros of being on the East Coast, similar to what they shared with one another earlier in the kitchen. Everyone agreed that some of the best hospitals existed in Massachusetts – the area was saturated with specialty doctors and hospitals. Research was strong, and it wasn’t unusual to find many coming across the country and even the world to acquire the great care that this area had to offer.

“Let’s do it,” Joan said firmly.

Ed couldn’t believe how certain and how quick Joan’s response had come. “Are you serious darling?”

“Yes…yes I am. Ed…” Joan turned to face her husband. “I love being anywhere as long as I’m with you. You have…WE have a grandson now, and he shouldn’t be denied having his Grampy go for walks with him, play a little catch…”

Tina felt her eyes fill as she felt Bette’s hand squeeze her own, offering comfort during this emotional conversation.

“…I say that the time is right. We have been doing all we can medically in Los Angeles, and who knows, maybe we might see something different come along here in Massachusetts that can benefit us. They say some of the world’s best hospitals are right here. I say we start to look in the paper for what kind of property is available and if this area has anything worth making an offer on while we are here.”

Ed was stunned that Joan was not only on board, but eager to make things happen. He shook his head in disbelief.

“What?” Joan asked.

“I just can’t believe you are in agreement…so fast.”

Joan chuckled. “Hmm…didn’t even make you eat out of my hand on this one huh?” She joked.

“If you want, I can make a phone call to the realtor that I know? She happens to be the one that helped Angie and Melissa with their purchase.”

Ed and Joan looked at one another, both agreeing almost simultaneously. “Sure.”

“Speaking of houses, you still need to see ours,” Melissa reminded. “Are you tired?”

“Little bit,” Ed admitted. “Though, I can’t say I’m willing to forego the rest of this tasty cup of java.”

Everyone laughed as Bette turned the television to the digital music channel which was playing traditional holiday music. The soft music, warm fireplace, and fully decorated Christmas tree only added to the harmony in the room. 

Ed couldn’t help but become reflective. “You know…I want to thank each and every one of you. This trip here for Christmas has been something I never had expected. To think that just this morning we were around the table having some breakfast, thinking that we would be sharing a nice holiday together – and now this.” Ed wiped the corner of his eye. “I know I’m sick...” The words prompted a tighter hug from Joan. “…but I also know that I have hope that one day my health will be on the upswing.”

“I’m sure it will Dad.”

“Yeah, definitely!” Angie tried to be as supportive as possible. There wasn’t a person in the room who couldn’t feel the spirit and will inside this man.

“So…I’m going to really fight. I have a beautiful daughter that I have to get to know better and make up for lost time, as well as an incredible grandson that I met for the first time only yesterday – not to mention my amazing daughter-in-law and her parents.”

“Well, we certainly are happy to have you here now, as well as living close to us soon,” Tina replied.

“Absolutely,” Bette concurred.

“You won’t mind your Dad being so close by now will ya?” He teased as he winked at Melissa.

“No way Dad. I look forward to getting to know you better.” 

A twinkle grew in the old man’s eye. “Good to know. I look forward to spending many more holidays together.” Ed raised his coffee mug and gave a salute. “To family…it’s one of the best things on this earth.”

“…and second chances,” Melissa added.

#

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the potential move and the visions each one had in terms of the entire family ultimately coming together. It sure was proving to be one of the best Christmas’ ever, and on this eve before this great holiday, there was an abundance of love in the air. But…it wasn’t just love…there was hope too – the element that drives many who feel desperate and at wits end to just continue putting that one foot in front of the other. For Ed, it was looking like it was going to pay off. He and his bride would be settling in an area that he often found himself dreaming of being during the holidays. According to what the girls had shared with him, it was also looking like a wonderful place to be during the entire year – the seasons and close proximity to other states offering a variety of different options for places to visit and things to see. The ability to watch his grandson grow and also get to know his own daughter better was moan opportunity he wasn’t going to pass up. Furthermore, the chance of seeing a new team of doctors who would ultimately give him a new treatment course that would change is life forever was an added benefit that wasn’t in his immediate thoughts, but came during the discussion with the family.

It was Christmas Eve, and while everyone settled into their respective homes, there was something unifying each and every one of them. Call it love…call it hope…call it whatever you wanted – for on this night the ‘reason for the season’ had nothing to do with marketing or gifts of the material kind. No, instead it was defined more by those things that cannot be touched…cannot be seen. It was the beauty of those bonds of love that is nourished by nothing but the intangible. In each bedroom, conversations were continuing…though a little different, for each one there was one common thread that wove them all together – the true reason for the season.

**~ THE END ~**

**© 2008 Chicki**

**Disclaimer:**

**This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.**


End file.
